Forgotten Memories
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: Countless legends of cats are told to kits by the elders. Many of these cats have become nothing more than a memory. But there are those whose memories have become forgotten.
1. Dangerous Path

**A/U: Hola Mi Amigos! XP I just love speaking in Spanish. Anyways, this is a new story that I thought up of. It was inspired by another author who quit the site over a year ago. I will give him credit though for giving me the idea, because I'd feel wrong not doing so. I'm starting with Russetfur because she was one of my favorite characters in the first Warriors series. Everyone either ignored her or hated her for working with Brokenstar and Tigerstar. For some reason she always fascinated me.  
><strong>

**Full Summary: Legends of cats have spread amongst the Clans for generations. These are cats whose memories have faded into stories, told by the elders. This is their story, told in their point of view.**

**RUSSETFUR**

**MATE:** Unknown

**KITS:** None

**FATHER:** Unknown

**MOTHER:** Unknown

**GRANDKITS:** Unknown

**GREAT-GRANDKITS:** Unknown

**DESCRIPTION:** Dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

**RANK:** Deputy

**APPRENTICE(S):** Cedarheart

**CURRENT STATUS:** StarClan

* * *

><p>Shadows danced along the path that Russet followed. She glanced around guiltily as she paced along a path that her friends had laid out. No other cat in her family knew about the secret meetings she held with ShadowClan.<p>

She had met Brokenstar over a moon ago, when she was starving during the worst of leafbare.

The ShadowClan leader had taken her in, fed her, and made sure that she was well enough to fend for herself. She owed him her life, and had become to form an unusual relationship with the other cats of ShadowClan. Now however she wondered if she was making the right decision.

_I was born a warrior_, _but chose to live as a rogue_, she reminded herself. In fact, her family had left the Clan after Brokenstar became the leader of ShadowClan. She and her brother had been born after her mother fled from the Clan. Her mother didn't want her kits to become apprentices at such an early age. After what Blossomkit had suffered from, Russet couldn't blame her.

The dark ginger she-cat came to a stop when she reached a small clearing where pines surrounded it. Sharp, tangy scents told her that Brokenstar had arrived, along with his band of warriors. She spotted him sitting on a pile of dried needles and bracken. The warriors that surrounded him looked fiercely loyal as they scanned the area for signs of danger.

She took a deep breath before calmly entering the clearing. The last thing she wanted was for Brokenstar to notice how wary she was.

"Greetings Russet." Brokenstar spoke in a formal tone as she approached him.

A fierce looking silver tabby tom with scars around his ears bared his teeth at her. Russet had known him before she met Brokenstar. He once had been a follower of Scourge, who scoured the alleys of Twolegplace. She tried to ignore the anger that he felt towards her.

"As you know, our Clan is in need of warriors," Brokenstar meowed after they had settled down in the clearing. Russet sat beside a huge ginger tabby. His sheer bulk sent a chill down her spine, but she tried to ignore it. "I have asked you to gather here before me to show your loyalty to the Clan. To _me_."

Russet felt her ears instinctively flatten when he mentioned proving her loyalty to him. She was used to following her own orders. There was no way she could follow the orders of another cat. Yet Brokenstar had provided her with a sense of hope and life that she couldn't have in Twolegplace. Finally she bowed her head in submission. Joining ShadowClan would be worth losing her freedom, especially if it meant becoming a warrior.

A purr of approval rumbled within Brokenstar's throat as all three of them bowed their heads. He rose to his paws and suddenly looked towards a thick clump of grass and ferns.

"I have alerted my warriors that newcomers would come," he told them.

The three of them exchanged glances, but the ginger tabby let out a toothy grin. Russet gulped back a wail of fear as Brokenstar led them through the sparse undergrowth. She was surprised at how quickly he traveled.

Soon they reached what seemed to be a larger clearing than the last. This one was surrounded by pines and hickory. Oak was also part of the various life that spread around.

Brokenstar stood on the top of a branch that loomed over the clearing. Cats peered nervously out of their dens as his shadow fell upon them. Russet was surprised to find that most of them gave him uninterested or angry looks.

"Cats of ShadowClan, I have wonderful news!" Brokenstar yowled out the words, letting them sink in until the Clan had gathered around the branch.

Russet could only stare in shock when she saw how thin they were. Only a few managed to stagger towards the clearing, and even they were in terrible shape.

"Three new cats have decided to become part of the Clan, and follow the warrior code. Jag, Boulder, and Russet, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even with your lives?"

After they had finished agreeing, Russet suddenly wondered if this was the right thing to do. She knew that her mother would be terrified knowing that she had joined ShadowClan. After all, her mother had fled when Brokenstar became the leader.

_I make my own decision_, Russet reminded herself once again. _I don't follow the decisions of my mother_.

"Jag, from this moment on, you will be known as Jaggedtooth. Rowankit is also ready for a mentor and has reached his sixth moon, so you will mentor him. He too will be known as Rowanpaw."

Jaggedtooth didn't look surprised as the small apprentice was drawn from the small crowd. He dipped his head in respect towards Brokenstar before touching Rowanpaw's muzzle.

"Boulder, Wetkit is ready for a mentor and has reached his sixth moon, so you too will mentor him. He will be known as Wetpaw."

There were murmurs of disapproval as the two touched noses. Russet could only gape at the tiny frame of a black kit. Wetpaw wasn't ready to become an apprentice. She knew that he wasn't six moons old, yet Brokenstar could care less.

"Russet, from this moment on you will be known as Russetfur. Cedarkit is ready for a mentor as well and has reached his sixth moon. He will be known as Cedarpaw."

After their initial greetings had ended, the Clan returned to their normal duties. A large white tom with huge jet black paws came over to join Russetfur, who was shivering from the fear she had felt after the meeting was finished.

"I know that you've made a fine choice, Russetfur," he purred in a low rumble.

Russetfur watched in surprise as he padded away, joining a plump looking tabby she-cat. Her heart soared at the idea of becoming a great warrior. One day, she would become the most well known warrior of ShadowClan. Her heart told her it would happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: I know that Russetfur already had a warrior name in the first Archive, but I thought that at least her mother would give me a good idea. In fact, I think that her mother did leave when Brokenstar became leader. Maybe...Anyways, please remember to review!**


	2. First Promise

**A/U: Wow, I didn't expect to get two reviews already. Well, thanks WildCroconaw and Nightkill for reviewing! This one is going to be difficult to write...Mostly because little is known about the original leaders of the Clans. But I wanted to write about the old days, back when there wasn't a twinkle in One-Eye's eye.**

**BRINDLESTAR**

**MATE:** Unknown

**MOTHER:** Unknown

**FATHER:** Unknown

**KITS:** Unknown

**GRANDKITS:** Unknown

**GREAT-GRANDKITS:** Unknown

**DESCRIPTION:** Dappled tortoiseshell with bright amber eyes*

**RANK:** Leader

**CURRENT STATUS:** StarClan

* * *

><p>She didn't know what her mother meant by 'future of the Clans'. She wasn't even sure if she was supposed to eavesdrop.<p>

Brindlekit wriggled out of her nest as she thought of the previous night. Her mother, Mossflower, had told her that the future of ShadowClan would rest on her paws. She knew that it was a huge responsibility. When she saw the Clan deputy, she thought of what it would be like leading the Clan.

The dappled tortoiseshell poked her head out of the nursery as the sun rose.

Soon she and her siblings would be apprentices. Watching older apprentices had sent a feeling of longing through Brindlekit for the past couple of moons.

_One day that will be me leaving for the sunhigh patrol_, she thought as Oakpaw and Duskpaw left with their mentors.

"Brindlekit, what are you doing up so early?" The tiny kit blinked when she heard a voice calling from the hollowed-out tree stump.

It was Hollystar, leader of ShadowClan. The gray-blue she-cat was watching Brindlekit from her den. Her sky-blue eyes gleamed like the sun as she gazed at the kit. Brindlekit shivered at the state. She wasn't used to feeling the stares of every cat.

"I couldn't sleep," Brindlekit admitted through parted jaws.

Her dreams had been rattled with the whispers of cats. She wasn't sure what they meant, but she had a feeling that they were important. One day she might be able to figure out what they meant.

"Leafbare has been hard on us all," Hollystar murmured after she joined Brindlekit by the nursery. "But one day, our Clan will grow strong."

"Hollystar!" The ShadowClan leader lifted her head at the cry of alarm. "The border patrol was attacked by a group of ThunderClan warriors," a big tabby tom panted after he reached his leader.

Hollystar's eyes narrowed with fury as she saw the blood that now stained his pelt. Brindlekit shivered from the scent of it. She knew that one day she would defend her borders like the warrior. One day that blood would be her own.

"Take out as many cats as you feel necessary," Hollystar told him.

The tabby gave her a stiff nod before limping towards the warriors' den.

Brindlekit watched as they headed off into battle. _ShadowClan will win_, she thought to herself. ShadowClan always won the battles. At least that was how her mother had described it. She silently prayed to StarClan that they would allow the patrol to return without severe wounds.

**. . .**

Night had fallen by the time the reinforcements returned. Brindlekit stared at the scene before her in dismay.

A trail of blood was left by the cats that had come back. Two of them carried the body of a dark brown tom, whose pelt was stained with the marks of claws. Brindlekit grimaced at the sight. ThunderClan had done this! She unsheathed her tiny claws at the thought. She would never forgive them for what they did to her Clanmates!

"We lost," meowed a snowy white tom with gray ears. "Those cowards had RiverClan to back them up."

Hollystar stared at them in shock. Her deputy, Redstripe, also looked dismayed. He shook his head and began to mutter something under his breath as the patrol explained what had happened. Apparently it had been a fight over prey. One that the ThunderClan cats started.

_I won't let them get away with this_, Brindlekit thought as the medicine cat began to work with the injured warriors. _They murdered my Clanmate, and they will pay_.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Brindlestar was a little hard to write about, but I'm sure that if you've read Code of the Clans you'll know who she is. Anyways, the people who review this will get a Brindlestar plushie!**


	3. True Love

**A/U: Patchpelt was one of my favorite elders in the first Arch. He's still one of my favorite original characters. This one is dedicated to him, and the confusing family tree that he's faced in the past. Anyways, thanks Nightkill for reviewing the last chapter!**

*****NOTE: ? Means that I'm not sure if it's true. The information I got came from Wikipedia, and they weren't sure either. Please forgive me if there are any mistakes.**

**PATCHPELT**

**MATE:** Robinwing

**SIBLINGS:** Leopardfoot, Spottedleaf, Willowpelt

**KITS:** Longtail (?), Graystripe (?)

**FATHER:** Adderfang

**MOTHER:** Swiftbreeze

**GRANDKITS:** Feathertail, Stormfur, Bumblestripe, Briarlight, Blossomfall (?)

**GREAT-GRANDKITS:** Unknown

**RANK:** Warrior

**APPRENTICE(S):** Whitestorm

**CURRENT STATUS:** StarClan

* * *

><p>Patchpelt watched from the hawthorn bush as Robinwing stalked a bluebird. It had come down from the branches of an aspen to feed on the seeds below.<p>

Her tail flicked from side to side as she moved forward like a snake. Patchpelt's ears flattened when she leaped forward. Her explosive attack startled the bluebird so much that it kicked up dust as it tried to get away. Robinwing was faster though as she caught it in the air. Her long back legs gave her the strength she needed to pull it down.

The dusky brown she-cat turned to face him. Her jaws carried the bluebird carefully as she looked at Patchpelt with pride-filled eyes.

"No cat in ThunderClan can catch this!" she purred after dropping it at her paws.

"Yeah, no one except you," he murmured in agreement.

Robinwing was one of the best hunters in the Clan. Patchpelt had known this for moons after observing her. Yet even as he watched her, he felt a strange sense of connection towards her. One that not even she knew about.

The small warrior ignored him and grabbed the bluebird as they headed back to camp. Their hunt had ended successfully, as it usually did during newleaf. Prey was abundant during this time of the season. They were either busy giving birth or just reviving from the brutal leafbare they had suffered.

Cats were gathering around the clearing as Patchpelt and Robinwing dropped their catch on the fresh-kill pile. For the first time in moons it was actually full. Bluepaw and Snowpaw, the Clans' youngest apprentices, were busy chattering about the Gathering that had taken place the night before. Patchpelt tried to ignore the look that his former mentor, Fuzzypelt, gave the apprentices.

_He only chases after she-cats_, he thought with a wrinkle of his nose. Patchpelt tried to hide the disgust by looking at his younger sisters. Willowpaw was having a tough time getting into her training. Spottedpaw made things easier by sharing tongues with her. He had been surprised to hear that Spottedpaw wanted to become Goosefeather's apprentice. Most cats tried to ignore the old medicine cat's rantings. Spottedpaw seemed to enjoy listening to Goosefeather's tales of StarClan and searching for herbs alongside him.

Patchpelt shook his head in amusement. He stopped when he spotted Robinwing sitting with Fuzzypelt. The older cat was busy sharing tongues with her, describing what had happened during the Gathering. She didn't get to go because of a cough she suffered from two nights ago.

"What's the matter?" Patchpelt nearly leaped out of his fur when he heard his mother's voice come from behind him. He turned to see that she had joined him shortly after his return. Her gaze was troubled as she studied his own appearance. "Your fur's a mess!" she added.

"Does it matter?" Patchpelt snorted. "No cat in this Clan ever notices me."

"I thought Robinwing would have been a good choice for you." Swiftbreeze's eyes flashed as she looked over at Sunfall.

Patchpelt felt his fur bristle. His mother set up these hunts? He glared at her before looking back at Robinwing. The small warrior was still sharing tongues with Fuzzypelt. She was oblivious to Patchpelt for all he cared.

"I'm sorry," Swiftbreeze murmured. "All I want is for my kits to be happy. Leopardfoot has Pinestar, but who do you have?"

His mother only cared about passing on her genes. That was the way Patchpelt saw it.

"Please, Patchpelt," she mewed when she realized what he was thinking. "At least give her a try."

The black and white warrior let out a sigh as she left him to join Adderfang. The entire Clan knew that she was expecting Adderfang's kits again. Patchpelt could see the roundness of her belly as she sat down beside her mate.

_Everyone in this Clan has a mate_, Patchpelt thought with a lash of his tail. _Why shouldn't I search for someone_?

He looked around as the sun began to sink beneath the trees. All he wanted was to fulfill the duties that a warrior would normally follow. Yet the feeling of newleaf was spreading through him. Even as he looked at Robinwing he could tell that she wasn't interested in Fuzzypelt. The way she replied to him was tart. Her snark attitude made most cats flinch in response. He learned to just agree with what she said.

The day had ended by the time Patchpelt managed to find himself joining her. Fuzzypelt had gone off on the sunhigh patrol with four other cats. She was now on her own, eating a mouse she picked from the fresh-kill pile. He decided to choose a scrawny looking vole for himself.

"Robinwing, would you mind if I ate with you?" he asked as gently as he could. The last thing he wanted was for her to shred his ears.

She looked up at him as if he'd gone mad. Than she slowly nodded. "I'm almost finished anyways," she replied.

Patchpelt felt his throat burn as he swallowed bits of his vole. Robinwing continued to eat in silence, until there was nothing left but bones. She rose to her paws after licking her whiskers clean.

"You know, I'll be moving to the nursery soon," she muttered under her breath.

When Patchpelt's eyes widened, she turned to face him.

"Fuzzypelt wanted kits, but they aren't his," she spoke quietly, as if expecting the older cat to return any moment.

"Whose are they?" Patchpelt was almost afraid to ask. He'd spent as much time as he could with her, without realizing it. Their moonlight hunting had to end in something better than this.

"That's for you to guess." A raspy purr rose in her throat as she padded away.

Patchpelt stared after her, blinking rapidly after her reply sank in. He could only gape in shock after she disappeared into the warriors' den for the night. Perhaps he'd finally found a cat he could call his mate. His one true love.


	4. Leaving

**A/U: I've never liked Pinestar to begin with, but I thought it would be interesting to write about him. Most of the characters will be either from Bluestar's Prophecy or Code of the Clans. Anyways, thanks Nightkill and WildCroconaw for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER NOTICE: I do not own the words that Pinestar said when he made his announcement to leave. They are the properties of Erin Hunter.**

**PINESTAR**

**MATE:** Leopardfoot

**FATHER:** Unknown

**MOTHER:** Sweetbriar

**SIBLINGS:** Poppydawn (?)

**KITS:** Tigerstar, Nightkit, Mistkit

**GRANDKITS:** Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Hawkfrost, Mothwing, Tadpole

**GREAT-GRANDKITS:** Flametail, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt

**DESCRIPTION:** Reddish brown tom with green eyes, broad head and shoulders

**RANK:** Leader

**CURRENT STATUS:** StarClan

* * *

><p>The decision had been made several days ago. He wasn't sure how the Clan would react to it. But he knew that he couldn't live the rest of his life in fear.<p>

Pinestar shook his head as he paced around Snakerocks. It wasn't the best place for a cat to hide. Adders came out of cracks in the ground to sun themselves during the hottest part of the day. Greenleaf was the worst time for a cat to come.

Now he was debating on whether or not he should make a return to his Clanmates. The Twolegs that he'd been visiting were friendly and fond of older cats. A kittypet known as Jake had convinced him that it was the best outcome. Pinestar himself knew that it was a cowardly choice. He knew that his Clanmates would be furious with his decision. Worse still, he would be leaving tough little Tigerkit behind to fend for himself.

_I can't do it_, he thought with a guilty shake of his head. He couldn't abandon his Clanmates during their darkest hour. They were only just recovering from a terrible bout of greencough. His two daughters had been killed because of it.

Lionpaw had seen him one day with the Twolegs, and that was the day he decided to leave. Pinestar could almost picture the look of horror that Lionpaw had given him. The bold apprentice had been so shocked to discover what was happening. Pinestar was thankful that the apprentice had been convinced to keep it quiet. It was Lionpaw though who had convinced him to make it an announcement to the Clan.

The reddish cat began to pace back towards camp as slowly as his paws could take him. He wasn't ready to face his Clanmate's anger. But now he had no choice.

The sun was high in the sky as Pinestar entered the gorse tunnel. The scents of his Clanmates writhed around him as he stepped into the sunlit clearing. Pinestar's eyes gleamed when he spotted Leopardfoot sunning herself outside the nursery. Tigerkit squealed as he chased a butterfly that foolishly flew close enough for him to catch.

"Pinestar, you're back early!" The reddish cat flinched when he heard Sunfall's voice. The golden-furred deputy had bounded forward to join him. "Featherwhisker said that the greencough epidemic is finally over," he added after Pinestar looked at him warily.

His gaze darkened when Pinestar didn't reply. The ThunderClan leader leaped onto the Highrock as his Clanmates began to gather around it. He spotted Lionpaw sitting outside the apprentice's den and gave the young cat a firm nod. Bluepaw and Snowpaw sat close by as they waited for Pinestar to speak.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" His voice rang across the clearing as warriors gazed at him in surprise. Even the elders gave him surprised looks as he let the Clan gather around it. "Cats of ThunderClan, I can no longer lead you as a proper leader." His voice felt more like a squeal as he spoke.

Immediately yowls of outrage followed his words. Pinestar tried not to show his fears as cats spoke out against him.

"How could you abandon us like this?" Thrushpelt's furious snarl echoed across the clearing.

"The Clan needs a strong leader, without you we are nothing," Adderfang hissed.

"We can survive without him." Pinestar's ears pricked forward in surprise when Lionpaw spoke out. Other cats turned to face the young apprentice, who crouched under their stern gazes. "We've survived this long, haven't we?"

When none of the warriors argued with him, Pinestar took a step forward. He could tell that his Clanmates would not miss him after he left them behind. They would most likely never speak of him once he was gone. None of that mattered to him as he watched them agree with Lionpaw.

"I have been honored to serve you this long. The rest of my life will be spent as a kittypet, where I have no battles to fight, no lives depending on me for food and safety." Pinestar took a breath after his speech was finished.

By now most of his former Clanmates were either glaring at him or bowing their heads in acceptance.

"Coward." He tried to avoid Adderfang's growl as the mottled tabby hissed out the words.

Most of them refused to share tongues with him for one last time. Leopardfoot was giving her son cautious licks as he approached her. He knew in his heart that Tigerkit would become a perfect warrior, just like his mother.

"You can't leave him behind," Leopardfoot murmured when he brushed his muzzle against hers. "He barely knows who you are."

As she spoke Tigerkit wriggled from her paws. He bared his teeth at Pinestar when the former leader leaned forward. Pinestar gazed down at him warmly.

"He will make a fine little warrior," he replied in a low whisper. "And you will do fine raising him. I would not have made a good father."

Leopardfoot stared after Pinestar as he left her. He could almost feel the anguish and guilt that she felt. He knew that she had no regret for having his kits. But he had a feeling that she regretted surviving through the terrible kitting.

"Leaving the Clan has been one of the hardest decisions I've made," Pinestar meowed as Sunfall followed him out of camp. "Guide them wisely, and don't make the same mistake I have."

With that Pinestar left Sunfall behind. He was leaving his life behind. One that could never be forgotten, even when he became a kittypet.


	5. Death's Grip

**A/U: Grr why can't I write longer chapters? Sorry for the shortness of it, but this chapter was a bit confusing. I wanted to do one on Nightkit, because I felt so sorry for her. She didn't deserve to die, and I think that StarClan viewed it as punishment for Pinestar abandoning them. Anyways, thanks WildCroconaw and Priceless Cat Lady for reviewing!**

**NIGHTKIT**

**MATE:** None

**MOTHER:** Leopardfoot

**FATHER:** Pinestar

**SIBLINGS:** Tigerstar, Mistkit

**KITS:** None

**GRANDKITS:** None

**GREAT-GRANDKITS:** None

**DESCRIPTION:** Small black she-cat with amber eyes

**RANK:** Kit

**CURRENT STATUS:** StarClan

* * *

><p>Her battle was slowly coming to an end. She could feel her lungs giving out to the powerful cough that had taken over. Her breathing became more painful by the heartbeat as time went on. Soon she wouldn't be able to breath by the time the day ended.<p>

Nightkit struggled to open her eyes as she heard her mother's soft voice. She knew that Leopardfoot was worried. Her mother had been worried about Mistkit the night before, but that worry faded when Mistkit's breathing ended. Nightkit knew that her time would come as well.

"Peace little one." The tiny kit tried to look around as she heard another voice fill the air. "It is not your time just yet." Her eyes widened when she saw a small looking cat sitting in front of her. It was a gray tom with white patches around his chest. Starlight gleamed in his fur, frosted by the moon that hovered above.

She tried to open her jaws, but a bout of coughing took over. Pain struck at her throat. Nightkit writhed in her nest for several heartbeats before she felt the gentle touch of another cat. It wasn't Leopardfoot. She could tell that it was a tom from how stiff his movements were.

"She has a fever," the tom meowed in a hoarse voice. "Leopardfoot, I'm afraid that she won't last through the night."

The black queen stared at her medicine cat through horror-filled eyes. She knew that he was right, but she refused to believe him. Instead she pulled Nightkit closer to her chest. Her tail wrapped protectively against the tiny kit. Nightkit tried to struggle from her mother's grip as she felt her life draining ever so slowly.

The tiny kit took one last gulp of air before it was stopped by another bout of coughing. Nightkit knew that her battle was over. She could feel her life slipping away as Leopardfoot struggled to fight the sorrow that threatened to overwhelm her. Nightkit opened her eyes one more time as her vision came into focus.

Leopardfoot, the black she-cat, was her mother. She'd learned this by listening to the other kits in the nursery. Leopardfoot wanted to protect her kits from the pains that she'd felt.

_Now she won't get that chance_, Nightkit thought as she felt the wisdom of StarClan rise within her.

Death's grip was too strong for Nightkit to run away from. She couldn't fight the battle for so long, not when she knew that it was a lost cause.

How could StarClan let this happen to her? After all, they had the power to prevent death or cause it. She'd done nothing wrong, so why was she getting punished for something she didn't do?

She tried to wriggle out of her nest as black spots began to surround her vision. Nightkit wailed loudly enough for her mother to hear before her life was taken away. She heard her mother's cry of alarm and pain for one last time.

Nightkit's suffering had ended, and it was because of death's grip.


	6. Failed Heart

**A/U: Yay new chapter! So sweetlily01, WildCroconaw, Nightkill, and Whitestar17 for reviewing! You all get Nightkit plushies for leaving so many good reviews :D I think I'm better at writing tragedies than I am at writing adventure stories...Although my Marked series has gotten better over time. So who do you think I should do next, Hailstar, or Tawnyspots? Oh, and most of these characters will either be from Code Of The Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy, or Secrets of the Clans ;)**

**POPPYDAWN**

**MATE:** Windflight

**MOTHER:** Unknown

**FATHER:** Unknown

**SIBLINGS:** Pinestar (?)

**KITS:** Thistleclaw, Rosepaw, Sweetpaw

**GRANDKITS:** Whitestorm

**GREAT-GRANDKITS:** Sorreltail, Rainwhisker, Sootfur

* * *

><p>She watched helplessly as her daughter's breathing became worse. The scent that took over Sweetpaw's body made her nose wrinkle in alarm. It was a scent that queens were programed to fear, especially in younger kits. But Sweetpaw was old enough to become a warrior, and here she was, lying in her nest fighting off a disease.<p>

Goosefeather had warned her that Sweetpaw would die. The mouse she and Rosepaw ate had been diseased, which was why it had been caught so easily. Poppydawn had felt nothing more than horror when she watched her daughter cough until her muscles heaved in exhaustion. She knew that Goosefeather was right. She knew that Sweetpaw would die. But her heart told her to fight the fear of death. Her heart told her that Sweetpaw was too young to join StarClan.

Why was StarClan doing this to her? What had she done to deserve such a tragic end?

Rosepaw had grown stronger, despite the sickness that raked her belly. She had a feeling that her other daughter would survive, but her heart was bent on the failure she felt towards Sweetpaw. The young tortoiseshell apprentice barely stood a chance against the disease that had taken over.

"I'm a terrible mother," she whispered to herself. "I should have known the mouse was diseased."

She pressed her nose against her daughter's warm fur. Wariness began to creep over her, until her eyes closed. Moons of fighting for her daughters' sake and Thistlepaw's sake never seemed to end. It all seemed to be coming back as she waited for the final blow.

The dark red tabby slowly opened her eyes after sleep had taken over. Her thoughts were on the strange dreams she'd endured. Images of Sweetpaw and Rosepaw hunting together as warriors had taken over. She could see kits playing around Sweetpaw's feet as the queen gave her a look of pride. Rosepaw had become the Clan deputy, despite the fights she often led. Thistlepaw had become a proud father of a single kit.

Poppydawn shook her head as her mind cleared. Than she remembered why she was in the apprentice's den.

Quickly she glanced down at Sweetpaw, only to find that her pelt was cold as ice. Horror surged through the young queen. Sweetpaw was dead. The sickness had taken over, and she'd paid the price for eating prey.

A wail suddenly escaped from Poppydawn's jaws. "Sweetpaw, no!" she cried. She tried to give her daughter a nudge, hoping that it was enough to wake her up. She desperately prayed to StarClan that this wasn't what she'd been waiting for. Her prayers were left unanswered as Featherwhisker poked his head in the apprentice's den.

"I'm sorry, Poppydawn," he murmured. "There's nothing more we can do for her."

She whirled around to face him. Fear lit within his eyes when he realized he'd gone too far. He knew how protective queens were over their kits, even when they were dead. She must have believed that Sweetpaw would survive the sickness that infected most of the Clan.

"It's my fault," she finally mewed. "She would not be dead if I was awake for her." She glanced over at Sweetpaw's body.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Featherwhisker's plumy tail brush her fur. "She would have made a fine warrior," he whispered gently. "But now we must focus on the survivors. Thistleclaw and Rosepaw are alive, and that is what matters."

Poppydawn felt her heart lurch at the mention of her son's new name. He'd received it while she was with Sweetpaw. She knew how important it had been for him to earn his name.

_I'm nothing but a failure_, she thought bitterly. _Why couldn't it have been Thistleclaw who died? He'll send the Clan in a path of blood_...

The thought sent a shiver down her spine. Thistleclaw was her son. She needed to show her support to him, no matter how much sorrow she felt.

Slowly she rose to her paws, leaving Sweetpaw's body behind. Featherwhisker stared after her as Poppydawn padded towards Thistleclaw. Snowfur and Bluefur were sitting outside the warriors' den, giving him strange looks. Poppydawn tried to ignore them as she met her son at his side.

"I'm sorry," she meowed. "I should have been there for you." She brushed her muzzle against his flank. It felt strange compared to Sweetpaw's bitterly cold body.

"What happened to Sweetpaw?" he asked after they settled down under an aspen tree.

"She's lost the battle." Again sorrow clenched at her heart. "I'm sorry, truly I am."

Thistleclaw stared at her in disbelief. She knew how much Sweetpaw had meant to him. The two had been closer than most siblings, and far closer than he'd been with Rosepaw. Poppydawn understood his sorrow as he bowed his head.

"I promise I will make it up to her," he growled. "She deserved to earn her warrior name, and so did Rosepaw."

Poppydawn didn't stop him as he raced into the forest, blinded by rage and sorrow. She knew that nothing could be done to fix it. She had failed him, like she failed Sweetpaw. Her own heart had failed.


	7. Rat Bite

**A/U: This chapter sort of comes in two points of views. You'll see what I mean when you get to the end. Csenge and sweetlily01 for reviewing!**

**HAILSTAR**

**MATE:** Unknown

**MOTHER:** Unknown

**FATHER:** Unknown

**KITS:** Unknown

**GRANDKITS:** Unknown

**GREAT-GRANDKITS:** Unknown

**DESCRIPTION:** thick-pelted gray tom

**RANK:** Leader

**CURRENT STATUS:** StarClan

* * *

><p>Rats had always been a nuisance to the cats of RiverClan. But when they attacked a patrol and nearly killed an apprentice, that was when things got out of hand. And that was when Hailstar needed to do something to stop the threats. When Mistypaw had almost been killed, that was when Hailstar drew the line. She would survive, but the wounds on her pelt were horrifying.<p>

He led a patrol, made up of Crookedjaw, Willowbreeze, and Oakheart. All of them were determined to stop the threat that had taken over the Clan. They weaved in and out of the reeds that covered the bank. The reeds provided shelter for the warriors, but it also hid the rats as well. Hailstar's ears were pricked forward to listen for the sounds of paws that skittered across the bed of reeds.

"Careful, we don't know how many are hiding," Hailstar whispered over his shoulder.

When the others nodded, he glanced warily at a suspicious patch of reeds. A hiss escaped from his lungs when he spotted a furry body moving about the bed of reeds. The creature was larger than he'd expected. It stared at him through a pair of beady black eyes; cold and calculating like a ShadowClan warrior. There was a kink in the rat's tail, one that Hailstar recognized during the first time he'd seen them.

As he expected, more rats crept from the reeds. They stayed behind the kink-tailed rat, who continued to stare at Hailstar. Suddenly the rat's whiskers twitched. The single movement must have been a signal to the others. The rats spread apart until the warriors were surrounded. Hailstar opened his jaws, ready to give out a command, when the kink-tailed rat suddenly lunged forward. He yowled in surprise when its teeth gripped his skin.

The RiverClan leader twisted and turned, forcefully trying to throw the rat off. His companions were attacked as well, and were shocked by the sudden launch of aggression. Hailstar let out a furious snarl as the rat's teeth bit through his skin, drawling blood. The thick-pelted tom tried desperately to throw the rat off, and finally managed to knock it unconscious against a tree. It landed on the ground with a thud as he regained his composure.

He whirled around to face his enemy, only to stare into the eyes of another rat that took its place. More seemed to come from nowhere as the battle against the rats raged on. Hailstar was desperate to get them away from Willowbreeze, whose pelt was covered in blood and scratches. She was limping now from a bite to her leg, which left her extremely vulnerable to the enemies.

"Get her out of here," he commanded when Crookedjaw stared at her in horror. The large tabby nodded and herded her out before another rat could attack.

Hailstar's lips drew back in a snarl of defiance as more rats swarmed around him and Oakheart. The two cats worked together to keep the rats at bay, but there defensive strategy wouldn't last for long. Hailstar's muscles were growing weak due to old age, and he knew it. As he fought harder to defend his Clanmate, his muscles seemed to grow heavier.

Without a second thought he threw himself at a familiar looking rat. The kink-tailed leader had survived the blow. It's screech told him that it was ready for round two. The other rats drew back as the RiverClan leader fought against their own. Even Oakheart seemed to recognize that this was more than just a battle over territory. This was a fight that would prove which opposing side was stronger.

Suddenly Hailstar's muscles gave in, and he slumped forward with the rat clawing at his back. He let out a hiss of pain that seemed to signal that the fight was over. The kink-tailed rat let out a triumphant squeal as it leaped off of his back. Oakheart could only stare at the body of his leader in shock. He never expected his leader to die like this. He knew that Hailstar was on his last life, unlike a few cats who thought he had three lives left.

The young warrior snarled defiantly, and without warning he lunged after the kink-tailed rat. It squealed in surprise when his teeth met flesh. Within the next heartbeat, the rat was dead at his paws. Oakheart lifted his head, feeling strangely hollow as he glanced back at his leader's body. The rats that surrounded him all stared in disbelief. Their leader was dead too, and all they could do was flee. All of them were gone by the time Oakheart rested his muzzle on Hailstar's body.

"I'm sorry I could not defend you," he murmured. "You should never have died this way."

He looked up at the darkening sky. Why did StarClan do this to him? The Clan would be in a state of shock and outrage when they found out. He was well aware of the fact that they knew about the battle that had taken place. Did they know that something bad would happen to Hailstar? Or that he could have been the reason behind it?

Oakheart shook his head as he began to drag the body back. There was nothing he could do. Hailstar was already dead. The medicine cats wouldn't know how to handle a situation like this. All they could do was help those who were in shock.

When he managed to reach the camp, there were yowls of dismay. Mudpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, peered from the medicine cat's den along with his mentor. Brambleberry, an old she-cat with elegant white fur dotted with black specks, stared at Oakheart in shock. She flicked her tail to Mudpaw, who followed her when she padded out of her den.

"I told him not to try anything risky," she growled under her breath when she reached Oakheart. "He never listened to me, not even as an apprentice."

"So...Does that make Crookedjaw the leader?" he asked after the Clan had gathered around them.

Crookedjaw sat near the entrance of camp. His eyes were dark with both grief and shock, something Oakheart had seen all too often. His brother had gone through much during the few past moons of his life. Oakheart knew that Crookedjaw would become a fine leader because of these experiences.

Mapleshade, a dark she-cat, only glared at them. The dark warrior was an older cat, but she was ruthless when it came to toms. Oakheart had known for some time that she had feelings for his brother. Yet Crookedjaw had ignored her, and padded after Willowbreeze more often than not.

"Yes," Brambleberry murmured. "But for now, we shall sit vigil for Hailstar."

For the rest of the evening they sat vigil over their fallen leader. Oakheart could feel nothing but sorrow for the loss. It was a brutal blow to his Clan - one that would ensure an attack from ThunderClan. Yet he wasn't about to let those pesky forest dwellers get away with taking over Sunningrocks. He would prove his strength to his Clanmates, and to his brother. Perhaps one day it would ensure his right as Crookedjaw's deputy.


	8. Future Choices

**A/U: This chapter was long overdue. I apologize for my lack of updating; I've been busy working on my Marked series and Across The Skies. But I've managed to update.**

**Mothpelt has always struck me as an interesting character. He was thought to be the next leader of SkyClan when his father died. But when he challenged RiverClan into a foolish battle, that all changed. I think that he deserves a little more love. He was after all defending his father's legacy.**

**Anyways, thanks DisneyFanGirl27, WildCroconaw, and sweetlily01 for reviewing!**

**NAME: MOTHPELT**

**MOTHER:** Unknown

**FATHER:** Beechstar

**KITS:** Unknown

**GRANDKITS:** Unknown

**GREAT-GRANDKITS:** Unknown

**DESCRIPTION:** black and brown tom

**APPRENTICE(S):** Unknown

**RANK:** Deputy **(?)**

**CURRENT STATUS:** StarClan

* * *

><p>Excitement coursed through Mothpaw as he followed his mentor across the forest. Rocks and trees grew around them, and flowers dotted the weeds that covered the ground. He stared at the ground underpaw. Harewhisker had suggested that all of the apprentices go on an assessment for the day. The black and white warrior had only been his mentor for a moon, but Mothpaw already felt he knew everything that could be learned.<p>

His denmates paced alongside him a little less excitedly. Whiskerpaw and Fallowpaw, who were siblings, kept silent as they followed him. Their mentors were told to stay in camp while Harewhisker assessed them. He was the oldest warrior in the Clan, and had the most experience when it came to mentoring apprentices. Mothpaw wondered if they were upset that they didn't have such a fine mentor to train them.

The young apprentice shook his head as they reached their destination: A stream that flowed through two boulders. Mothpaw's ears pricked forward expectantly as Harewhisker stopped beside one of the boulders. His creamy gray fur stood out against the undergrowth as he watched the apprentice line up.

"This is a battle tactic that I have been planning with your mentors," he explained when they gazed up at him. "Mousepaw, Whiskerpaw and Stempaw; you three are going to become RiverClan warriors for this training practice. Mothpaw, Fallowpaw and Icepaw will become SkyClan warriors, protecting their borders. I want you to use the area around you to your advantage. Find out the weaknesses of your enemies."

Mothpaw gave his mentor a nod before he turned to his fellow apprentices. Fallowpaw's eyes were narrowed in annoyance. He could see that she thought of him as an arrogant furball. Icepaw didn't look as annoyed. Mothpaw was surprised to see that he followed every word the black and brown apprentice said.

"Mousepaw is more of an attacker, and he likes to go for the front," Mothpaw whispered. "Fallowpaw, you're better defensively. You can easily take him before he gets too close."

Icepaw opened his mouth to cut in, "What about Whiskerpaw and Stempaw?" he asked. "Stempaw is better at blending in with her surroundings."

Mothpaw nodded in agreement at Icepaw's words. He knew that Stempaw was good with stealth. She'd proven that when she knocked him over in a surprise attack. He still tried to hide his pride by ignoring the tortoiseshell and ginger dappled apprentice.

After explaining the battle strategy to his denmates, Mothpaw broke off from the group. He noticed that Whiskerpaw, a gray tabby with white paws, had also disappeared from his group. Mothpaw narrowed his eyes and judged where the tabby apprentice would emerge. There was a holly bush hidden between two young oaks. Mothpaw had a feeling that Whiskerpaw would try to counter attack Icepaw, who was crouched beside a pebble that had been used as the border marker.

All three of them stood in place as they waited for the attack. Mothpaw was growing anxious by the time he saw movement in the undergrowth. He tapped a small rock with his tail three times, sending a signal to Fallowpaw. The dark brown she-cat suddenly moved forward without a word.

Within heartbeats the clearing was turned into a training field as the three opposing apprentices launched their attack. Fallowpaw was quick to put Stempaw in her place. The two she-cats fought with one another, rolling across the clearing as they tried to make the other lose. Mothpaw fought paw-to-paw against Mousepaw, the bully of the opposing group. The son of Beechstar let out a warning growl to his companions, who didn't seem to listen to his signal.

"Fish-breaths!" Fallowpaw snarled when she tossed Stempaw to the side.

The tortoiseshell hissed in fury when her pelt was covered in dust. Mothpaw couldn't help but chuckle in amusement when he noticed the lack of communication between the opposing group. Whiskerpaw was easily defeated by Icepaw, who held a firm paw on the tabby's neck. Mothpaw easily got the better of Mousepaw, a smaller brown tom. Mousepaw snorted in anger when he realized that he was finished.

Mothpaw lifted his muzzle and yowled triumphantly as he waited for his mentor's return. Harewhisker had emerged from the brush. His whiskers twitched in approval when he nodded to his apprentice.

"Well done, all of you," he meowed. "You've fought like true warriors, but there is a lack of communication between the three of you." He pointed his tail to Whiskerpaw, Mousepaw, and Stempaw. All three bowed their heads in disappointment. "Lets go back before the rain begins to fall."

The seven cats made their way back to SkyClan camp, where news spread like wildfire. Mothpaw looked up at the sky to see that Harewhisker was right about the rain. Clouds had gathered around the sun, casting a dark shadow across the valley that stretched across. Mothpaw shook his head before he joined the other apprentices. He could see his mother speaking quietly to Maplewhisker, a young warrior who'd been given her name a couple of days ago.

His mother nodded in approval when she met his gaze. Mothpaw ducked his head in embarrassment. He may have been used to the attention, but he didn't like getting it when he was around his denmates. Stempaw rolled her eyes while Fallowpaw lashed her tail. Mousepaw and Icepaw were swapping training tactics.

All six apprentices looked in surprised when Beechstar emerged from his den. Harewhisker followed, with a proud smirk on his face. Mothpaw couldn't help but lift his chin as his father approached them. The light brown tabby was young for a leader. Beechstar had been named the deputy right before his own leader had lost her last life.

"You did well, according to Harewhisker," Beechstar meowed when he reached them.

"We did everything we learned," Mothpaw boasted.

He felt his ears flatten when Beechstar glared at him. "A little respect is needed, especially from my son," he growled.

Mothpaw grinned slightly when his father looked at all of them. To his surprise, it was Harewhisker who spoke next. "Your son is a fine apprentice," he murmured quietly. "I'm sure he would make a wonderful deputy when the time is right."

Beechstar sighed after the creamy furred warrior padded away. He flicked his tail to Mothpaw, who lowered his gaze. "I want to speak with you, alone," he muttered.

The other apprentices took this as a warning, and quickly avoided the pair as Beechstar sat in front of Mothpaw. Mothpaw suddenly knew that Beechstar would want to reprimand his son for acting out. The apprentice flattened his ears when Beechstar looked at him sternly.

"You were only a kit when I became the leader of SkyClan," he meowed. "The Clan didn't think much of me. But now they look to me for advice and wisdom shared by StarClan. I expect you to act like a spoiled kit from times to times, but when you act out like that, the Clan sees nothing more than a rotting corpse." Mothpaw gasped at the word 'corpse'. He knew what it meant. He just never expected the word to come from his father. "I know that you are young," his father murmured more gently. "Just remember that the Clan will expect more respect from you, as my son."

Mothpaw nodded when Beechstar rose to his paws. He watched as his father left him behind. He knew now that the Clan would never respect him until he learned the term himself. Mothpaw suddenly knew what he wanted more than anything else. He wanted to be like his father.


	9. Left Behind

**AN: I've just realized how hard it is to write about older characters. Buzzardtail isn't exactly my favorite, but I felt like giving him a chance. I wondered what was going on his mind as his Clan was forced to leave the forest. The leaders have different names from the books because I can't remember them ^^" Sorry for any confusion that might rise there.**

**Anyways, thanks to my wonderful reviewers, Shmancy-Fancy-Kitteh, WildCroconaw, and Nightkill for reviewing! You all get Buzzardtail plushies!**

**NAME: BUZZARDSTAR**

**MOTHER: UNKNOWN**

**FATHER: UNKNOWN**

**SIBLINGS: UNKNOWN**

**KITS: UNKNOWN**

**GRANDKITS: UNKNOWN**

**GREAT-GRANDKITS: UNKNOWN**

**PELT COLOR: ginger tom with green eyes**

**APPRENTICES: UNKNOWN**

**RANK: DEPUTY, LEADER**

**CURRENT STATUS: STARCLAN**

* * *

><p>Buzzardtail watched from his position as deputy as the leaders argued over what to do about SkyClan. He couldn't believe that StarClan would allow them to argue over something like this. There were always five Clans in the forest, even before his grandmother was born. SkyClan have lived by the ThunderClan border for as long as any cat could remember.<p>

_Yet all of that is meaningless now_, he thought as he heard monsters roar in the distance.

Twolegs had come about a few days ago. At first there were only a couple, but than it got worse. Soon they came with their monsters and began to rip apart the forest that SkyClan called home. Buzzardtail allowed his claws to unsheathe as he imagined what StarClan must think about all of this.

He gazed up at the sky to see that the moon was still bright. No clouds lined the sky like they normally did when StarClan grew angry. Buzzardtail's belly twisted when he realized they must have given up.

"Everything is balanced when there are four Clans!" It was Thornstar of RiverClan who spoke up. The dark brown tabby looked at the gathered Clans through piercing green eyes. "We must abide by what StarClan have given us," he yowled.

"SkyClan has been around longer than your elders!" Cloudstar snarled. "How can you disown us so easily?"

"I am not the one who has disowned you," Thornstar replied calmly.

Buzzardtail held back a gasp of shock. How could Thornstar simply throw them away like this? It was as if he expected StarClan to side with the other Clans. Yet when he looked down at the gathered cats, he could see that they were conflicting with their emotions.

His fur stood on end. Was this really the end of SkyClan? He looked up at the four other leaders.

Robinstar of WindClan didn't seem to happy about what was happening, but she kept her jaws shut. Whitestar of ThunderClan looked just as unhappy, and at least he tried to reason with Thornstar. Buzzardtail narrowed his eyes when he saw that Adderstar kept his jaws shut. The ShadowClan leader just watched with an amused expression as the other leaders argued.

"Enough!" Robinstar suddenly sprang to her lightly colored paws. Her eyes gleamed with anger when she looked at Thornstar and Whitestar. "This arguing is pointless. SkyClan will leave no matter how hard you try to stop them. The Twolegs will destroy everything in their paths."

For a moment Buzzardtail wondered if she was referring to the poisoned fish that had been found in the river. The RiverClan warriors had been suffering for some time now thanks to the fish that they found. Robinstar had given hints out that Twolegs were beginning to become a pest for RiverClan, but she never fully said anything. He knew that her pride would get hurt if she flat out mentioned it.

"If no cat here is willing to help, than we will leave," Cloudstar rasped. "This is a battle that we cannot afford."

He suddenly sprang down from the branches that covered the Four Oaks. Buzzardtail's eyes remained dark as the SkyClan leader met him. He knew that he had more to say, but it was not meant for these ears. Cloudstar suddenly turned to face the four leaders who remained in their trees.

"SkyClan's memory may have been forgotten, but we will not join the ranks of StarClan," he snarled. "You have betrayed us like they did by throwing us away."

Buzzardtail's fur spiked on end as he followed his leader towards the gathered SkyClan cats. Kits huddled with their mothers as they waited for Cloudstar to speak. He didn't. Instead he gazed at Birdflight, the she-cat he'd fallen in love with many moons ago. Buzzardtail looked away forcefully when they rubbed muzzles. Something about this meeting didn't seem right.

"Cloudstar, my kits won't make a journey like the one you've described," she murmured. "I don't want to abandon them."

The ginger tom could almost feel the sorrow that Cloudstar felt. He nearly leaped out of his fur when he felt another pelt brush against his own. Buzzardtail turned to see Whitestar looming over them. The white tom looked at Birdflight and Cloudstar sadly.

"I am sorry for this," he whispered.

"You were the only one who tried to save us," Cloudstar replied with a respectful nod. "Thank you, Whitestar. For everything you have done for my Clan."

"She and her kits are welcomed to stay with us, if that is your last wish," Whitestar meowed. He glanced over his shoulder to see that the rest of his Clanmates had gathered around him.

Buzzardtail knew that the Gathering had come to an end. By now the rest of the Clans were either leaving or watching SkyClan leave. He looked at them in disgust. Were they happy that SkyClan would be gone? He didn't want to know.

Sorrow clouded within Cloudstar's eyes. He knew that it was the right thing to do. But losing Birdflight was like losing a piece of his heart. They'd been together for over a season now, and he couldn't leave her now, not after all they'd been through.

"I'll be fine, Cloudstar," Birdflight murmured when she saw the look he gave her. "They will be too."

"Take care of them, for me," Cloudstar whispered after his mind was made up. "They will make fine warriors of ThunderClan, when their time comes."

Whitestar waited until they were finished saying goodbye. Buzzardtail remained silent while he watched. His mind was on other matters at the moment.

_Is this really how we end_? he wondered as he looked at the cloudless sky. He couldn't imagine that this was their last time in the forest. Life couldn't just end like this. Yet the look Cloudstar gave him told him that it was true. That this was their last night in the forest.

Buzzardtail could only think of the sorrow that Birdflight would have felt when they left her behind. He glanced over his shoulder one more time. She gave him a swift nod before returning to the ThunderClan warriors. She would allow SkyClan's legacy to live on in her kits. Buzzardtail knew that not all of their memories were left behind.


	10. Darkest Whispers

**AN: I'm not very good at writing one-shots, am I? Well, here's my favorite medicine cat, Featherwhisker! He always peeked my interest even before Bluestar's Prophecy came out. He was rarely mentioned in the books, but in the field guides he was made out like a hero. Anyways, you guys get to pick the next cat, so make sure it's a good one ;)**

**FEATHERWHISKER**

**MATE:** NONE

**KITS:** NONE

**FATHER:** UNKNOWN

**MOTHER:** UNKNOWN

**SIBLINGS:** SUNSTAR

**GRANDKITS:** NONE

**GREAT-GRANDKITS:** NONE

**DESCRIPTION:** SILVERY GRAY TOM WITH LONG WHISKERS

**RANK:** MEDICINE CAT

**MENTOR:** GOOSEFEATHER

**APPRENTICE(S):** SPOTTEDLEAF

**CURRENT STATUS:** STARCLAN

* * *

><p>Darkness crept into the den where Featherwhisker slept. His silvery gray pelt rose and fell as he slept peacefully for the first night in moons.<p>

Cats had been getting sick in the past moons since he'd become a full medicine cat. Greencough was an ever present threat in ThunderClan. He'd been lucky to have enough catmint for those who were already sick. But now more were coming in, and he had a feeling that it would only get worse.

The Clan was only just recovering from Pinestar's loss. He knew that Sunstar would make a fine leader. The orange-furred cat had already been popular with his Clanmates before Pinestar left them. Featherwhisker's tail twitched in his sleep as he thought of the times when he'd seen Sunstar lead the Clan through grace and devotion.

Those thoughts didn't stop the constant nightmares from coming back each night. His dreams had been ravaged by the nightmares since Leopardfoot's only kit, Tigerkit, had survived from the greencough epidemic.

He was padding through the undergrowth, and heard the sounds of cats screeching in pain. His muzzle lifted as he opened his jaws to taste the air. He picked up traces of ThunderClan and ShadowClan mixed together. They were battling with one another.

Featherwhisker peered through a dried bracken bush to see a large dark brown tabby standing in the middle of the battle. Horror crept through the medicine cat when he saw the battle hungry look in the tabby's eyes.

"Featherwhisker!" The medicine cat nearly leaped out of his fur when he heard a soft voice rasp behind his ears. He turned to see a younger looking Goosefeather standing beside him. The speckled gray tom looked at him wistfully for a few heartbeats before gazing at the battle. "It's terrible, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

Featherwhisker could only watch and nod. He knew now that this was a dream sent by StarClan. Goosefeather rarely came to him in his dreams, but now he could see the full light of his former mentor in the eyes of StarClan themselves.

"This is why I never allowed his tainted blood to touch me," he growled. "Why I never allowed him to touch me."

"That's. . ." Featherwhisker barely spoke the word. Leopardfoot would have clawed the life out of him had he told her. This kit, her son, was the one that had been haunting his dreams for so long.

"He is the reason why I tried to live so long," Goosefeather murmured. "But of course that plan never worked out." His tail lashed as he glared at the scene that took place in front of them.

Bodies now littered the clearing after the battle was finished. Featherwhisker could barely contain the fear that had seeped its way into his belly. He didn't want to believe that a tiny kit could cause so much damage. Yet the evidence was in front of him. Goosefeather himself had come to him and tried to persuade him.

Goosefeather seemed to sense the gnawing worry that Featherwhisker felt. His tail brushed against his former apprentice's shoulders. It wasn't a sign of comfort. He just wanted Featherwhisker to see the truth behind this tyrant.

"I'm sorry Goosefeather," the medicine cat whispered. "I'm sorry I never believed you before."

The former medicine cat shook his head as though he'd expected such a thing. Most cats in ThunderClan had thought he had gone mad. Perhaps he did, once. The battle against WindClan had cost Moonflower, his sister, her life. She never did forgive him for sending them out to a battle that should have never been fought.

"All is forgiven," he told his former apprentice. "I had my own doubts myself. But then the signs began to come. Very few of them were descriptive, but there was a mouse that Bluefur caught. The clawmarks on its body reminded me of the stories that were told when TigerClan and the other Clans ruled the forest."

Featherwhisker felt his fur rise as he imagined what Goosefeather would have seen. He couldn't believe he'd been so blinded for this long. The scene in front of them had ended, but the bodies were still in the clearing. Cats wailed in fear and pain at the loss of their Clanmates.

_This cat will wade in a pool of blood, if he is not stopped_, the medicine cat realized.

"There is one cat who has the power to stop him." Featherwhisker's whiskers twitched in surprise. He glanced at Goosefeather, whose eyes were gleaming like the fire of the sun. "Fire has the power to stop him," the old cat mewed.

"But fire has the power to _destroy_ the Clan," Featherwhisker pointed out. He was surprised that he didn't feel so afraid this time. Something about Goosefeather's words told him that the old medicine cat was right.

"Do not fear the fire that will come," Goosefeather meowed. "Embrace it, and you will become a wise medicine cat."

His body began to fade with the forest as Featherwhisker's dreamworld came to an end. The silvery gray tom was sent back to his own nest, where he slept peacefully for the first night in over a moon. Goosefeather's words had comforted him. He knew that his Clan was in safe paws as long as StarClan guided him. Nothing could stop the fire from stopping the darkness that threatened his Clan.


	11. A Living Legacy

**AN: This chapter was written as a request from a loyal reviewer, Shmancy-Fancy-Kitteh. She's reviewed as many chapters as she could, and I greatly appreciate her for that. So this chapter is in honor of your reviewing history! Anyways, I'm still accepting requests from those who haven't yet sent them in. I have a list started of who I will write about. There will be a total of fifty or so chapters in this story, so leave a request soon before it gets filled!**

**NAME:** MORNINGFLOWER

**MATE:** UNKNOWN

**KITS:** GORSEPAW

**GRANDKITS:** NONE

**GREAT-GRANDKITS:** NONE

**MOTHER:** UNKNOWN

**FATHER:** UNKNOWN

**SIBLINGS:** UNKNOWN

**DESCRIPTION:** LIGHT TORTOISESHELL SHE-CAT WITH AMBER EYES

**RANK:** ELDER

**CURRENT STATUS:** STARCLAN

* * *

><p>A sigh escaped from Morningflower's jaws as she watched her son bounce after his mentor. She could already see the glow of excitement in his eyes. It was a look that reminded her of his father.<p>

His father, Gorsewind, had died during the battle against ShadowClan. She hardly had the time to escape when she was protecting Ashfoot's kit, Eaglekit. But when she saw her mate fall under the claws of a ShadowClan warrior, it felt as though her life had been torn in two. Since Gorsepaw had been born, her life slowly got better. Her heart healed after moons of mourning over Gorsewind's death.

_At least he can see his son from StarClan_, she thought as she looked at the sunlit sky.

Onewhisker had been formally ecstatic when he learned that he would be getting his first apprentice. Morningflower knew that he would make a good mentor for Gorsepaw.

Morningflower shook her head as she spotted Ashfoot sitting with Eaglepaw. The gray and white apprentice was growing stronger like her own son. She could still remember the shocked mewls he gave when she rescued him the day ShadowClan attacked. Eaglepaw wasn't aware that it was thanks to her he was still alive. Ashfoot hadn't told him what happened during the battle, and Morningflower had a feeling that she was afraid to admit that WindClan had lost miserably.

Her tail wrapped neatly around her paws as she paced around the clearing. WindClan cats were known for sleeping in the open, and she could already see that Mudclaw and Tornear were sleeping soundly. She herself longed for a peaceful sleep during the afternoon. Yet she couldn't help but worry that something might happen to Gorsepaw and Onewhisker while they were out training.

"Morningflower, is something bothering you?" She held back a startled gasp when she heard Barkface's voice. She turned to see the young medicine cat standing beside her. A concerned look creased his face as he stared at her. "I've known you for too long to know that something is wrong," he added when he noticed her shocked expression.

It took her a few heartbeats to realize that Barkface was right. He'd been with her throughout their apprenticeship. Morningflower could still remember the times they'd spent when it was cold and raining outside. He would give her comfort while she withstood the pouring rain. The two were almost like siblings, as far as Morningflower knew.

"I'm worried about Gorsepaw," she admitted after thinking about what Gorsewind would have said.

Understanding lit within the medicine cat's eyes. Morningflower couldn't help but feel thankful that she had a good friend in him. She knew that Barkface was a good fighter. He'd wasted no time in training alongside Hawkheart as his mentor. The dark medicine cat had been a warrior before he became WindClan's medicine cat.

"Gorsepaw is a strong and healthy cat," Barkface meowed. "I know he carries his father's legacy."

Morningflower held back a purr as he mentioned her mate's name. But she saw something else gleam within his eyes. It was a look that she never expected to see, especially from Barkface, who was paid little attention to the affairs of love.

"Thanks, it means a lot hearing that from you," she murmured softly.

"I'm glad it does." Barkface began to leave her behind without another word.

For a moment, Morningflower thought of following him. Than she remembered that medicine cat's couldn't take a mate. The code had been written seasons ago, when one had died from the birth of malformed kits.

The tortoiseshell warrior let out a sigh as she sat there. Soon sunhigh would come, and she would see her son trotting into camp with what would hopefully be his first catch. She knew that his father's legacy would carry on. Gorsepaw was proof that it would.

But now most cats had forgotten about the wiry tom who'd stolen Morningflower's heart. When she spoke to Ashfoot about it, the gray queen would ask her who he was. Even Eaglepaw had forgotten who Gorsewind was. Gorsewind had taken care of the young apprentice back when Ashfoot had been sick.

Her tail lashed as she imagined what the warriors must have thought about all of this. Would he be angry that he was forgotten? She glanced up at the sky, yet there were no clouds blocking the sun. She knew that he would have wanted the Clan to remember him for all of the good things that he did for it. He gave his own life to give the Clan time for an escape.

Suddenly it dawned on Morningflower as she watched Onewhisker trot up the hill with Gorsepaw close behind. She looked at her son, whose muscles were slowly developing.

_Gorsewind's legacy will live on_, she thought. The Clan won't remember him, but Gorsepaw would. She would remind her son constantly about the things that his father had done for his Clan. Somehow, someway, Gorsepaw would become Gorsewind's living legacy.


	12. A Better Warrior

**AN: Time for a long overdue chapter in Forgotten Memories. The only reason it took me so long was because I made up a list of the cats I'm planning on writing about. Most of these chapters will be short (Mostly around the seven hundred to a thousand word range) so I apologize for that. On the plus side, I've figured out that there will be about forty to forty-five chapters in this story. So happy readings, and thanks to WildCroconaw, Nightkill, and Shmancy-Fancy-Kitteh for reviewing!**

**NAME:** MOONFLOWER

**MATE:** STORMTAIL

**KITS:** BLUESTAR, SNOWFUR

**SIBLINGS:** GOOSEFEATHER

**GRANDKITS:** WHITESTORM, MOSSKIT, STONEFUR, MISTYFOOT

**GREAT-GRANDKITS:** SORRELTAIL, RAINWHISKER, SOOTFUR, REEDWHISKER, GRAYMIST

**MOTHER:** UNKNOWN

**FATHER:** UNKNOWN

**RANK:** QUEEN/WARRIOR

**MENTOR:** UNKNOWN

**CURRENT STATUS:** STARCLAN

**DESCRIPTION:** SILVER TABBY SHE-CAT WITH PALE YELLOW EYES

* * *

><p>Pale rays of sunlight filtered through the apprentice's den, warming Moonpaw's silver pelt. She shifted in her nest as she waited for her mentor to collect her.<p>

A moon had passed since she became an apprentice, and life in ThunderClan was slowly getting better. Cats were recovering from the greencough that had taken over. Her own mother, Whiteflower, was sitting inside the nursery with another litter of kits on the way. The pale tabby queen had been a devoted mother to Moonpaw and Goosepaw, but now her devotion rested on the future of ThunderClan.

Slowly Moonpaw began to wash her muzzle, swiping her paw across it as she did so. She was eager to see what her mentor had planned for her. She'd been stuck in the apprentices' den during the past moon when her mentor got sick with greencough.

Now that he was strong and healthy, she could see Larksong had made a full recovery. The tortoiseshell she-cat had emerged from the warriors' den as she woke from a fitful sleep.

"Moonpaw, are you ready for some training?" she called from the tree stump where fresh-kill was taken.

The silver tabby apprentice's eyes gleamed with excitement. Battle training! She was good at this. She'd learned a few moves after watching Stormpaw and Stonepaw practice them. Some of her moves were a little less elegant, but she knew that her legs would grow stronger in time.

Her tail trailed behind her as Moonpaw followed Larksong into the forest. By now it was getting close to sunhigh. Stonepaw had been asked to join the hunting patrol in the morning. She couldn't see where Stormpaw had gotten to. His mentor had disappeared as well, as far as she knew.

When they managed to reach the training clearing, Moonpaw could see that Stormpaw was already there. His mentor was Pinefoot, a reddish brown tom who had eyes the color of pine needles. Moonpaw's tail lashed when she entered the clearing after Larksong. She could already see the muscles pulsing beneath Stormpaw's thick pelt.

Annoyance flared within Moonpaw when he lifted his chin. Pinefoot took a step back when he realized that he was not alone.

"We're here for battle training," Larksong announced as the reddish tom gave her a cool look.

Moonpaw held his gaze as the ThunderClan deputy glared at her. She could already see him acting arrogantly just because he was the deputy. Stormpaw already held that bit of arrogance. The way he acted made her feel like digging her claws into his back.

She lashed her tail after Pinefoot dipped his head. There was no respect in his eyes as he stepped back for Larksong to train her own apprentice.

If she had it her way, Moonpaw would have flayed him for acting like this. Her fur fluffed up when he looked at her in surprise.

_I'll show them who's the stronger apprentice_, she thought as Larksong began to demonstrate some moves.

"This one's a bit complicated," Larksong meowed as she rolled to her paws. "Older cats manage to do it, but they an get hurt. Make sure you're paying attention to where you're going."

Moonpaw watched through narrowed eyes as Larksong showed her the move. The tortoiseshell kicked out her back legs, sending a cloud of dust into the air. As the dust cloud spread, she suddenly leaped in a twisted turn.

After Larksong was finished, Moonpaw tried out the move herself. She was surprised to find the move easily came to her. Only this time instead of twisting her body around into a back flip, she used her tail for balance. Larksong's eyes were wide in surprise when Moonpaw landed gracefully beside her. The apprentice was coughing from the cloud of dust she'd just inhaled, but pride gleamed within her eyes.

"Where did you learn to use your tail like that?" Stormpaw asked. He sounded disappointed that he wasn't the one who came up with the idea.

"I just used what my instincts told me," Moonpaw replied. She felt slightly embarrassed that all cats were looking at her with impressed expressions.

Larksong lifted her tail and flicked it across the apprentice's shoulders. "You did well," she purred. "We should get back before the sun goes down." Worry filled her voice when she looked up at the sky.

A shudder coursed through Moonpaw as she imagined what sort of night creatures might come lurking out. Than she reminded herself that she was a warrior apprentice. Warriors never felt fear, especially when it came to battles.

_I would just show them that I'm weak_, she thought angrily.

She was surprised to find that Pinefoot and Stormpaw were following her. The two cats had been impressed by her move, but she knew that it was nothing compared to what some warriors accomplished. There was still so much to learn, and so little time to learn it.

Silently she made a vow as she returned to camp. Moonpaw promised herself that she would become a good warrior. One that would impress even Stormpaw, the arrogant furball. And one day, he would look to her as more than a denmate. She would become a better warrior.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Moonflower was a requested character from Fred50280. She's definitely on my favorites list, because she had courage and good mothering skills. But I do have to wonder why she chose Stormtail as her mate. Wasn't he just a stiff fleabag?<strong>

**Anyways, vote for the next character: Crookedstar or Nightpelt**


	13. Sworn Revenge

**AN: Here is Nightpelt, as I promised. Now, I know it's weird to call him Nightpelt. But in the books, he never got his nine lives. So technically speaking, he was still considered a deputy at the time. Anyways, thanks WildCroconaw, Shmancy-Fancy-Kitteh, and Nightkill for reviewing!**

**NIGHTSTAR**

**MATE:** UNKNOWN

**KITS:** UNKNOWN

**GRANDKITS:** UNKNOWN

**GREAT-GRANDKITS:** UNKNOWN

**FATHER:** UNKNOWN

**MOTHER:** UNKNOWN

**DESCRIPTION:** LONG-FURRED BLACK TOM WITH AMBER EYES

**RANK:** LEADER

**MENTOR:** UNKNOWN

**APPRENTICE(S):** DAWNCLOUD

**CURRENT STATUS:** STARCLAN

* * *

><p>A cold wind ruffled Nightpelt's fur as he crouched under the protection of bush. Every sound that was made caused him to jump in fear. He crouched beside the other elders that were cast away like broken twigs. Ashfur, Cinderfur, and Brambleheart. All three cats had made a pact to return when they were strong enough, yet they were far too brittle for a fight against Brokenstar.<p>

Nightpelt shivered against the wind. He longed for the warmth of an elders' den. But they'd been pushed aside almost as soon as Brokenstar became the leader of ShadowClan. Their lives had gone downhill since that fateful day, when Raggedstar was killed in a battle.

"We have to get out of this place," Brambleheart rasped. Her blotchy tortoiseshell fur was covered in mud and brambles that had latched themselves onto it. Nightpelt glanced at her worriedly as she staggered to her paws. "I'm tired of waiting to die. We need to do something."

He pushed her aside before she could limp out of their hiding place. Anger and anxiety coursed through the elder as he watched her cautiously. "We can't go out there yet," he murmured.

Brambleheart's tail lashed in annoyance. "Why must we hide here like a bunch of scared mice?" she demanded. "We were once powerful warriors who could claw Brokenstar's face apart!"

Nightpelt felt a faint glimmer of amusement rise in his heart. Of all the cats in ShadowClan, Brambleheart was the fiercest. She may have been old and frail, but she never lost a fight. He glanced at his old friend before shaking his head.

A bitter thought coursed through his mind. None of them were safe out here on their own. They managed to find a place outside of camp, where no cat could hurt them. He was the one who found this bush. It was big enough for them to hide in, and close enough to the camp so that they could hear what Brokenstar had to say.

His claws unsheathed as he imagined what he could do to Brokenstar. The young leader would pay for what he did to the elders.

"If only we were moons younger!" he hissed angrily.

Shocked expressions suddenly filled Ashfur's gaze. Cinderfur was shaking his head as he watched the older cat. "We should save our strength for the fights ahead," the old cat murmured.

All three elders nodded in agreement. Only Brambleheart shook her head. She was glaring at the pines where camp was hidden.

"They are the cowards," she muttered under her breath.

"Yes, we are." Nightpelt stiffened when he heard a gruff voice.

His eyes widened in dismay when he saw the dark form of Brokenstar looming in front of the bush. A pair of amber eyes gleamed maliciously. The leader took a threatening step forward and thrust his muzzle into the bush, shoving Nightpelt into Brambleheart.

"I knew I would find you," he sneered. "I won't allow you to find help," he added in a cold voice. "I won't let you live."

Nightpelt suddenly began to shudder violently when Brambleheart pushed past him. He could almost feel the rage that she felt. Blood roared in his ears when he saw that Ashfur was standing beside the older she-cat.

Brokenstar's mouth twisted in a cruel, amused smile. "I see you won't die without a fight," he snarled venomously.

Without warning he suddenly grasped Brambleheart by the scruff. She screamed in agony when he tossed her out of the bush like a leaf. Nightpelt couldn't watch as the life that had once been so fierce was taken away.

When her body fell limp, Nightpelt looked ahead and gasped. A pool of blood formed where she had been. Brokenstar's fangs were bared in front of Ashfur as the smaller cat stood in front of him. The younger elder glanced at Nightpelt and Cinderfur, who stood together in shocked silence.

"Run while you have the chance!" he commanded without hesitation. "Fight this battle another day!"

Nightpelt was too stunned to move. His paws felt as though they were turned into stone. Cinderfur had to nudge him until his senses returned. He looked around until they found an opening where Brokenstar wouldn't be able to reach.

The two skirted towards the back until Ashfur's scream echoed across the forest. Nightpelt's ears flattened in alarm. His pelt was standing on end as he bounded into the safety of darkness. No cat, not even Brokenstar, would dare follow them as far as the Carrion Place. As far as Nightpelt was concerned, it was the last safe place for him to hide.

He shook his head as he imagined what Brambleheart would have called him for running. Here he was, fleeing for his life when she gave her own to save him. In a way, he felt like a coward more than anything else.

_I will get my revenge_, he thought as he and Cinderfur skidded to a halt. Brokenstar may have been alive now, but he wouldn't be for long. Nightpelt knew that deep within the forest, cats were gathering to stop the tyrant. He wouldn't rest himself until Brokenstar's death was final.

**AN: So what did you guys think? I think I'm better at writing angst more than anything else...Which goes to show what my life is like ^^" Anyways, please remember to review!**

**Who should I do next? Crookedstar or Foxheart?**


	14. Brighter Promises

**AN: Here's Foxheart's chapter like everyone voted for. I'm planning on doing another character next, one that everyone will hopefully remember. Anyways, thanks An Anime Fangirl, tufted titmouse, and Nightkill for reviewing!  
><strong>

**FOXHEART**

**MATE:** UNKNOWN

**KITS:** UNKNOWN

**GRANDKITS:** UNKNOWN

**GREAT-GRANDKITS:** UNKNOWN

**MOTHER:** UNKNOWN

**FATHER:** UNKNOWN

**DESCRIPTION:** A BRIGHT GINGER SHE-CAT

**RANK:** WARRIOR/DEPUTY

**MENTOR:** UNKNOWN

**APPRENTICE(S):** UNKNOWN

**CURRENT STATUS:** STARCLAN

* * *

><p>Golden rays of sunlight filtered through the trees that covered ShadowClan territory. Birds called to one another as they detected movements in the sparse undergrowth that surrounded the trees. The leaves on the ferns rustled as a sleek pelted cat emerged from its hiding place.<p>

The pelt belonged to bright ginger she-cat. Her sharp amber eyes gleamed in the darkness as she surveyed her surroundings.

"We need more prey," she murmured when she could pick up no traces of prey.

Hunting had been hard for her Clan over the past few moons. It didn't help that there weren't many hunting patrols sent out every day. Stonetooth was certain that ThunderClan cats were hunting inside his territory.

She snorted in annoyance as she imagined a group of ThunderClan warriors stalking across the Thunderpath. They couldn't cross it even if their lives depended on it. All they cared about was saving their precious forest. They wouldn't have to worry about losing prey because they had such a large piece of land.

"I'm tired of feeling hungry," Crowtail muttered. "Foxheart, you know what hunger is like more than any of us," he added when he glanced at the older she-cat.

Foxheart lifted her chin and looked at him smugly. "Yes," she replied. "During the coldest parts of leafbare, it can be difficult. But we will survive."

Crowtail and Archeye nodded in agreement. She was surprised that Stonetooth had allowed them to go hunting today. Some part of her told her that the old deputy was getting out of line. He would be dead soon, and she was the next best choice.

_Raggedpelt could easily take my place_, she thought with a lash of her tail. Yet she knew that the dark tabby was inexperienced compared to her seasons of fighting against the other Clans. Raggedpelt was quick to jump into battles, and spent every moment of his time outside of the camp. She wasn't sure where he spent his nights.

Yet his need to be away from the clearing told her that he wasn't ready to become the next deputy.

The three cats returned to camp. Their jaws were empty due to the lack of prey that never came to this part of the forest. Foxheart felt as though their lives could have been easier had they been allowed to hunt more often. Her fur bristled slightly as she imagined what would happen to her Clanmates if they spent all of their time patrolling.

Foxheart's tail lashed when she spotted Sagewhisker glancing mournfully towards her den. Alarm suddenly pierced through Foxheart like a bed of thorns. Other cats were watching with the same expression.

"Stonetooth has joined StarClan." Brackenfoot's voice was filled with sorrow as he glanced at the newcomers.

She was surprised to feel waves of horror brush against her. Foxheart glanced at her companions, suddenly wondering how this situation could get any worse. Cedarstar was already in a bad state to begin with. But to lose his brother and best friend would only break him further.

Archeye and Crowtail left her side to join their Clanmates further in the clearing. "How is he?" she asked when they were out of earshot.

"Cedarstar is taking it hard," Brackenfoot murmured. "He hasn't left Sagewhisker's den since he found out."

She looked around to see what was going on. Raggedpelt was busy speaking to the apprentices as they asked what was happening. Their eyes were wide when they realized that it was something serious.

"Is Stonetooth coming out of the den?" One apprentice asked.

"No you mousebrain, Raggedpelt already told us he's sick!" Another replied sharply.

Foxheart would have clawed the apprentice's face off for acting out. But she ignored her and chose to slink around the clearing.

Night had fallen by the time Cedarstar emerged from the den. Anxiety rippled across the Clan like wildfire. Foxheart was worried about who Cedarstar would choose as his deputy. She stood beside Brackenfoot and Archeye. Both warriors were gazing at the ShadowClan leader as he clambered onto a branch covered in pine needles.

"I believe there is no need to call for a Clan meeting," the old cat rasped. "Stonetooth was one of the best deputies I ever had. No cat will ever replace him. But by the warrior code, I must name a new deputy. I see these words before the spirit of Stonetooth, so that he may hear and approve my choice." Foxheart's fur bristled as she watched him intently. Only two cats were good for his choice. She flashed Raggedpelt a cold glance, and he gave her the same look. "Foxheart will be my next deputy."

Gasps of surprise seemed to spread across the clearing like a flood. Foxheart glanced around, eyes round with shock. Did they really have that much hope in Raggedpelt? She shook her head and tried to push the thoughts away.

Slowly she rose to her paws after the Clan had settled down. "T-thank you Cedarstar," she meowed. "I don't know what I did to deserve this, but...I promise I won't let you down."

"I expect you won't," Cedarstar growled.

Foxheart's heart felt as though it was pounding. She glanced around as several cats murmured half-hearted congratulations. Her ears flattened against the back of her skull as she realized that none of them looked up to her.

She lifted her chin and looked at the Clan thoroughly. One day they would remember her. Her name would live on in the Clan, not as an omen, but as a hero. No cat in this Clan would think of her as a useless deputy.


	15. The First Message

**AN: Ah Goosefeather, I've always liked him. But I hated the fact that he took signs far too seriously. Because of him Bluestar's life was ruined, and bla-bla-bla...But on a lighter note, here he is :D**

**Anyways, thanks to Whitestar17 Is 2 lazy 2 login, ee, Nightkill, An Anime Fangirl, and WildCroconaw for reviewing!  
><strong>

**GOOSEFEATHER**

**MATE:** NONE

**KITS:** NONE

**SIBLINGS:** MOONFLOWER

**GRANDKITS:** NONE

**GREAT-GRANDKITS:** NONE

**DESCRIPTION:** SPECKLED GRAY TOM WITH PALE BLUE EYES

**RANK:** MEDICINE CAT

**MENTOR:** UNKNOWN

**APPRENTICE(S):** FEATHERWHISKER

**CURRENT STATUS:** STARCLAN

* * *

><p>"Is this it?" Goosepaw's whiskers had brushed against the base of an ash tree, where a patch of white flower grew. The middle had a yellowish color to it that made his eyes gleam with excitement as he sniffed it. His mentor stood beside him, her black fur patched with white around the chest gleamed in the pale sunlight that filtered through the trees.<p>

"I believe it is," she meowed with a roll of her eyes. "Can you tell me what it does for cats?" she asked after meeting his enthusiastic gaze.

"Chamomile is good for strengthening the heart and mind," he recited, using the terms that she'd taught him a few days ago. "Oh, and it's also used as a traveling herb supplement," he added after she eyed him curiously. "Am I right, Blackflower?"

The black-furred she-cat nodded. She was pleased that he became a fast learner. From what she'd seen in the other apprentices, it was difficult to understand how they became warriors in the first place. Most of them barely showed signs of intelligence, and the ones who did were far too ambitious. Stormpaw was one of those apprentices, yet the Clan appreciated him the most.

Goosepaw looked around as she surveyed the clearing for a final time. His mind was on everything that went on in the forest. He could hear prey scuffling through the undergrowth nearby. The apprentices that were training could be heard nearby as they practiced their fighting moves.

Signs were everywhere. It reminded him of the first time when he received the sign that changed his life.

He'd only been a kit at the time, of course. Moonpaw had been fast asleep in the nursery with their mother when he wandered near the entrance of the nursery. Their mother had been asleep as well, since dawn had yet to approach when he woke up.

His exploration had ended when he reached a large den near the back of the camp. He could hear the constant babbling of a spring running through the clearing that led into Blackflower's den. At first he'd been terrified of what Blackflower might do to him when she caught his scent. Than he reminded himself that she was his aunt, sister to Duskflower, his mother. She wouldn't mind seeing him nearby as long as he didn't disturb her.

It was when he reached the spring that he saw the sign. The object had been small and almost out of eyesight. But it was clear enough to make him pad forward and observe it. The object had been a goose feather. Its pale gray color matched his own pelt color. The fact that it had conveniently landed on the spring when he padded forward made him wonder if StarClan had sent the sign.

"Goosepaw!" Blackflower's mew made the young apprentice look at his mentor in surprise. His eyes widened when he saw that she was already leaving him behind. She'd picked up some of the chamomile and was now returning to camp.

He bounded forward, paws springing across the undergrowth with ease.

"Hey Goosepaw, find anything unusual?" His fur bristled slightly when he heard the sneer coming from the apprentice's den. Stormpaw stood outside the den, fur well groomed and eyes gleaming in the rising sun. "I heard from Moonpaw that you were busy looking for signs again," he added when Goosepaw glared at him.

_Next time you are injured, you will be asking for my help_, Goosepaw thought with a hidden snarl of venom.

Stormpaw was always coming up with ways to annoy him. The older apprentice was stiff and annoying as far as Goosepaw was concerned. He could never understand how his sister could have a crush on the stingy cat. Moonpaw was as blind as a bat.

He curled his lip and stormed away before Stormpaw could make any other smart remarks. Stormpaw could do what ever he wanted as far as Goosepaw was concerned.

When he reached the medicine cat's den, he spotted Blackflower speaking softly to Weedwhisker, a young looking warrior. The pale ginger warrior had a large gash on his shoulder from what must have been a border skirmish. His eyes widened in alarm as he bounded forward to meet his mentor, who was giving Weedwhisker a stern talk.

"You can't rush into battles and expect to come out unscathed," she growled.

"Those RiverClan cats were asking for it," Weedwhisker hissed.

"Fetch some chervil from the store," Blackflower meowed to Goosepaw.

He nodded slowly before dashing into their den. Weedwhisker was still struggling under Blackflower's sharp tongue. He could hear them in the back of his head as he bounded into the clearing where Blackflower kept her herbs.

The bitter tang of the herbs told him that he'd reached the store. He grabbed the fern-like leaf until he spotted something looming in the shadows of Blackflower's nest. It had a faint glow to it like starlight dancing around the plants that grew in the distance.

Curiosity suddenly swelled within his chest as he padded forward. The light grew brighter as he moved closer.

He let out a squeak of horror when the bright light suddenly erupted in front of his nose. Terror surged through Goosepaw as the light engulfed him like a cloud of fire.

"Fire..." He breathed out the word; he was surprised by his own intensity as he gazed into the flames that danced around him. "Fire will blaze through the Clan..."

The sign that was sent to him had been obvious. StarClan was telling him something that Blackflower wasn't meant to see. Like fire, a cat would blaze through the ranks of their Clan. And he had a feeling that the cat mentioned would come sooner than he imagined.


	16. Shocked Into Silence

**AN: I just realized that after typing this the time-line was a bit off. But I'm too lazy to fix it, so forgive me for making these mistakes if there are any. Anyways, this is the surprise character that I told you of. Stormtail was actually one of my favorite characters in Bluestar's Prophecy. He may have acted horribly to Bluestar and Snowfur, but he was trying to make them better warriors. Don't forget to check out another story that I'm working on, Darkened Spirits :D  
><strong>

**Anyways, thanks An Anime Fangirl, WildCroconaw, and Nightkill for reviewing!  
><strong>

**STORMTAIL**

**MATE:** MOONFLOWER

**KITS:** BLUESTAR, SNOWFUR

**GRANDKITS:** WHITESTORM, STONEFUR, MISTYFOOT, MOSSKIT

**GREAT-GRANDKITS:** SORRELTAIL, RAINWHISKER, SOOTFUR, REEDWHISKER

**DESCRIPTION:** BROAD-HEADED BLUE-GRAY TOM WITH BLUE EYES

**RANK:** WARRIOR

**MENTOR:** UNKNOWN

**APPRENTICE(S):** BRINDLEFACE

**CURRENT STATUS:** STARCLAN

* * *

><p>Anger pierced through the bulky warrior as he pushed his way through the bed of ferns. All day he'd spent hunting near Snakerocks, only to come back empty-pawed. Each time he went hunting it always ended the same way.<p>

_It's all because of her_! he thought with a lash of his tail. The silver tabby she-cat that had captured his heart the moment she began training harder than any other apprentice. Now all he could think about was her sleek fur and the way she moved gracefully across the undergrowth. It sickened Stormtail. Love was one thing that he never expected to feel.

Moonflower had been the one to even his temper when she saw how angry he got. There were times when he felt like stripping the bark off a tree. Most of the cats in ThunderClan were the reasons behind it. All Mumblefoot did was sit around and do nothing. Larksong was too busy tending to her kits to do any of the work that older cats did.

When ever he came back to camp, he would spend most of his time complaining to her. Her patience had surprised him when he first met her. Instead of getting annoyed with him, she would nod in agreement and say that it was true. Stormtail shook his head as he padded past the fresh-kill pile.

Once again the Clan would have to be left without prey. All of it was because he was distracted by what must have been love. The word sickened him to the extreme. It made his stomach clench as he spotted her sitting near the nursery. She was busy talking to Larksong, whose kits tumbled around her paws excitedly.

"Come on Tawnykit! Lets play a game!" Adderkit was pestering his brother by jumping around him. Sparrowkit, the largest of the litter, seemed more interested in sleeping than playing. "Come on!"

"That's enough you three," Larksong muttered with a shake of her head. "At this rate you'll be waking up the entire Clan."

The three kits looked crestfallen as Stormtail padded forward. Moonflower's eyes gleamed when she saw him approaching. She rose to her paws and gave Larksong a slight nod before joining him.

"Did you hear the good news?" she asked excitedly.

"What news?" Stormtail's whiskers twitched irritably as he watched her.

"Mumblefoot's patrol found a nest of mice during the night," she explained. "He thinks that if we wait long enough, there will be plenty of prey for us all."

"Mumblefoot is a fat lazy furball," Stormtail growled.

Sunfall and Pinepelt, the Clans' newest warriors, exchanged glances from the warriors' den. They were both worried about the way cats acted around Mumblefoot. Despite all he did to provide, he was still considered the worst warrior in ThunderClan.

Goosepaw emerged from the medicine cat's den with a wad of moss under his chin. His eyes gleamed in the broad sunlight that filtered through the trees. Stormtail watched as he bounded into the apprentices' den. An annoyed Smallpaw shooed him out of the den before he could give them the moss.

It often amazed Stormtail that Goosepaw's mentor never gave him his full medicine cat name. Blackflower seemed to avoid explaining what was wrong with her apprentice. Each time she passed Stormtail a dark look would gleam within her eyes. She was hiding something that kept Goosepaw from becoming the next full medicine cat.

Stormtail shook his head as Moonflower pressed against him. There was something unnerving about the way she acted that caused his fur to stand on end. She acted like a love-struck kit around him.

"I spoke with Blackflower the other day," Moonflower whispered after there were no cats around. Larksong had slipped back into the nursery along with her ever-growing rambunctious kits. Sunfall and Pinepelt were gone as well. They'd joined the sunhigh patrol soon after Duskstar had asked them to.

"And?" Stormtail's eyes were narrowed. Something told him that he wasn't looking forward to the news that Moonflower would tell him.

She looked at him worriedly. "I'm expecting kits!"

"What?" Stormtail's eyes widened in disbelief. Kits? Just the very thought made his whole body shudder. How could this have happened? He'd only spent one night with her. Was that really enough to give her the chance of having kits? "When did this happen?"

"Just this morning, while you were out hunting," she admitted. Her ears had flattened when she heard the worry in his voice. He didn't seem very pleased to hear that she was expecting his kits. "I felt like something was moving in my belly. Just the slightest moving. Now I know that they are your kits. One of them is a fighter already."

He glared down at his paws as anger suddenly overtook him. Moonflower couldn't be his mate! All he cared about was becoming the greatest warrior in ThunderClan. Love was one thing he'd never expected to feel. Kits were just one thing that he couldn't imagine.

Than another thought filled his mind. _These kits will carry my legacy_, he thought as she gave him a skeptical look. A sudden sense of excitement coursed through him. The kits of a great warrior and mother would become powerful warriors themselves. And he knew now that he could be a father that they were proud of.


	17. Glance At The Future

**AN: I apologize for updating so late. I've decided to do about twenty to twenty-five chapters in this story, since I'm busy working on Darkened Spirits. Marked, Book Four has been placed on hold until further notice. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update that, since I've run out of muse for it. I apologize to those who loved it so much...I loved it as well. Anyways, thanks Nightkill for reviewing.  
><strong>

**MOSSKIT**

**MATE:** NONE

**KITS:** NONE

**SIBLING(S):** MISTYFOOT, STONEFUR

**FATHER:** OAKHEART

**MOTHER:** BLUESTAR

**GRANDKITS:** NONE

**GREAT-GRANDKITS:** NONE

**DESCRIPTION:** SLEEK-FURRED WHITE SHE-CAT WITH PALE GRAY PATCHES AND BRIGHT BLUE EYES

**RANK:** KIT

**MENTOR:** NONE

**CURRENT STATUS:** STARCLAN

* * *

><p>All she felt was the coldness of leafbare brushing against her whiskers. She remembered following her mother as she was carried towards a river, where she would meet her father. The memories that she endured were dim, yet strong enough that she could picture her family.<p>

And now she knew that her time had come. The cold had numbed her muscles and heart. She could feel her mother nudging her, trying desperately to wake her up. She tried to listen to her mother's voice. It was warm and soothing compared to the coldness that was facing her now.

_I'm going to die_, she thought.

Mosskit closed her eyes for one final time after her mother's voice had faded. There was nothing she could do to comfort her mother. She was in the paws of StarClan now.

"Mosskit, you are welcome here." Her eyes snapped open when she heard a warm voice welcome her.

Standing in front of her was a sleek-furred black she-cat with piercing amber eyes. Stars glittered around her paws as she moved forward to brush her muzzle against Mosskit's muzzle. The tiny kit jumped back and glared at her, suddenly feeling cold towards StarClan.

Why did they take her life when it was full of warmth? Bluefur had done everything in her power to make her kits strong.

She shook her head as the black she-cat licked her gently between the ears. "I'm sorry that your life was so short," the she-cat murmured.

"Am I being punished?" Mosskit asked as the black cat began to lead her towards a hill. Ferns and other plants grew around it; they held the scent of rich life and longevity that told her this really was StarClan.

"No, dear one." The she-cat sounded shocked that Mosskit would ask such a question.

The young kit remained silent until they reached the top of the hill. Her eyes widened when she saw cats of all types wandering through the forests of StarClan. Trees that looked older than the river grew above their heads, and ferns taller than the Highrock grew around them.

Mosskit's jaw had dropped as she tried to take in everything at once.

The black she-cat purred in amusement as she padded beside Mosskit. She was remembering her own first time in the fields of StarClan. Memories like those rarely left her.

"You're the newest member!" A squeal of excitement reached Mosskit's ears. They flattened when she realized what the cat, or kit, meant. Sure enough, a black-furred kit bounded forward, followed by a pale gray kit. Both were she-cats from the scent they carried.

"Hush Nightkit," the black cat growled.

"But we haven't had another kit to play with for _moons_," the pale gray kit whined.

"Mistkit, Nightkit, go to your nests." The black she-cat spoke firmly to the two kits, whose tails drooped in disappointment. When Mosskit glanced at the cat, her head was shaking. "Forgive them," she muttered as she led the way once more. "They're a bit...too happy."

Mosskit tilted her head to one side when she caught the edge in the she-cats tone. Was that regret she heard?

The black cat had stopped by the time Mosskit decided not to dwell on it. They'd reached a small pool surrounded by a thick blanket of reeds and a single willow tree that grew on the other side. Several cats were lined around it. One lifted his head and stared at Mosskit sadly.

"Such a young life, wasted," he meowed.

"Peace." The she-cat's tail lifted as she allowed Mosskit towards the pool. "Now Mosskit, most cats really could care less about what their future could have been like," she added after they reached the surface. "But as a kit, you may know what future you could have had."

"Touch the pool with your nose, and the future will be told." All cats seemed to speak as one. Mosskit's eyes widened when she felt the sudden urge to lean forward. Without a word her nose touched the icy cold pool.

Shock gripped her heart as she blinked.

"Mosspool, you're going to be fine." A warm voice greeted the kit as she watched.

Her eyes grew wide as the moon when she saw what sat before her: A larger version of herself laid on a pile of moss and feathers. Tiny shells gleamed in around a protective barrier of reeds and thorns. Somehow Mosskit felt as though she knew of this place. A gray cat with bluer-gray stripes stood beside her, giving her soothing licks as she panted heavily.

"How is she?" asked a lower voice.

"Her kits are coming," the gray-blue she-cat murmured.

"Kits?" A white she-cat lifted her head, though she herself had kits suckling from her belly. "It's a bit early though, isn't it Mistyfoot?"

_This cat is my sister_! Mosskit's fur rose as she realized who the cat standing beside her was.

"I brought the herbs Mudfur wanted." A large gray tom had peered through the nursery as he watched the older version of Mosskit give birth.

"Good, she'll need lots of borage," Mistyfoot replied.

"Her kits have come!" Now the images were whirling before Mosskit. She saw a long-furred light brown tom standing around her, followed by a dark tabby with white paws. A proud look gleamed within his eyes, and Mosskit guessed that this tom was her mate. "Two toms and a she-cat," the long-haired tom purred.

"Have you thought of names for them?" Mistyfoot was looking at her now.

The images had suddenly faded around Mosskit. Her heart skipped a beat when she found herself back at the pool. The black she-cat was staring at her curiously.

"No, I want to see more!" Mosskit sprang to her paws after realizing that her dream had ended.

"There is nothing more for you to see," the she-cat murmured with a shake of her head. "There is no use in mourning over what could have been. It is best to look to the present, rather than looking to the future."

Mosskit looked away as murmurs of sympathy followed the she-cat's words. Nothing could change the fact that she was now dead. StarClan had taken her life from her. Yet StarClan had allowed her to glance at the future. For that, she was thankful.


	18. A Broken Dream

**AN: Wow this chapter is short. Well, I thought it would be interesting to do one on Deadfoot since he was so...intriguing. Anyways, I'm not entirely sure if Dawnstripe is their mother, so don't be surprised if she isn't. And yes, I did the same thing to Deadfoot that Rainflower did to Crookedstar.**

**Anyways, thanks DisneyFanGirl27, Mia1986, and Nightkill for your reviews. I love them and the fact that you're reviewing the story!  
><strong>

**DEADFOOT**

**MATE:** UNKNOWN

**MOTHER:** UNKNOWN

**FATHER:** UNKNOWN

**KITS:** UNKNOWN

**GRANDKITS:** UNKNOWN

**GREAT-GRANDKITS:** UNKNOWN

**DESCRIPTION:** BLACK TOM WITH A TWISTED PAW, BADLY SCARRED MUZZLE

**RANK:** DEPUTY

**MENTOR:** UNKNOWN

**APPRENTICE(S):** UNKNOWN

**CURRENT STATUS:** STARCLAN

* * *

><p>The black-furred tom lifted a mangled paw, staring at it in disgust. It had been crushed by a monster while he was following Heatherstar to the Highstones. The Thunderpath had been unusually busy that day. Of course he hadn't paid any attention at the time, and this had to happen.<p>

Now here he was, sitting in the medicine cat's den and waiting for their order.

Hawkheart had done everything he could to mender Shrewpaw's mangled foot. But in the end, he said that it would have to be removed.

Disgust had gnawed at Shrewpaw's belly. He was about to receive his warrior name until this had happened. Now his brother, Talltail would be on top instead of him. Now he would be stuck in the medicine cat's den until his leg had recovered.

_I'll never be a warrior at this rate_, he thought with a snort of annoyance.

His tail curled over his nose as Hawkheart began to work on the useless scrap of bone that was his paw. Sleep wouldn't come easily for him. Not when he knew that he would never be known as Shrewpaw again.

**xOx**

"Good morning." Shrewpaw's eyes snapped open when a rough voice shook him from sleep. He looked up to see that Hawkheart was looming over him like a shadow. "I see that your leg is better," the medicine cat added when he looked at Shrewpaw's leg.

The older apprentice flinched when he saw that it was wrapped in leaves and cobwebs.

"Has my mother seen this?" he demanded.

Hawkheart's eyes darkened when Shrewpaw mentioned his mother. A look of pure disgust gleamed within his eyes. "She has, but that was before I removed your leg," he snarled.

Shrewpaw looked away, feeling something other than sorrow clench at his heart. His mother, Dawnstripe, had abandoned him.

"The Clan is waiting for you," Hawkheart added when he noticed the expression in Shrewpaw's eyes.

The black-furred apprentice rose to his paws, gasping in shock when he tripped over his own paws. He glanced down at the ground. The leg that should have been in front of him was no longer there. Walking would be difficult. He looked back at Hawkheart, but the medicine cat's face was emotionless.

_I guess that's what happens when you're a former warrior_, he reminded himself.

It took Shrewpaw several tries before he managed to limp out of the den. He kept tripping over his single front leg, landing squarely on his nose. Each time he tripped he would push himself back up. Determination had made it easier for Shrewpaw. Nothing would keep him from becoming the best warrior in his Clan, even if it meant suffering from his lost leg.

The Clan was waiting outside the clearing. Shrewpaw narrowed his eyes when he spotted his brother sitting beside Dawnstripe. Redclaw and Reedfeather were looking towards the medicine cat's den anxiously. Hazelwind and Blackpelt exchanged glances when they saw that Shrewpaw had appeared at the entrance of Hawkheart's den.

"Welcome back, brother," Talltail meowed when he padded forward. His muzzle brushed against Shrewpaw's.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Hill for a Clan meeting!" Heatherstar had climbed the hill that overlooked the camp. Shrewpaw exchanged a look with Talltail. His brother was only glaring at Dawnstripe, whose head was lowered as she joined Redclaw and Hazelwind. "I know that he has only just come out of the medicine cat's den, but his mother wishes for me to change his name. Shrewpaw, come forward please."

The black-furred apprentice shivered when he felt a chill run down his spine. He looked back at Dawnstripe, but her expression was unreadable.

"Shrewpaw, because your paw has been removed, you will now be known as Deadfoot. StarClan has watched over you, and I pray that you will watch over the Clan as they have."

Deadfoot stared at Heatherstar in disbelief. How could she change his name? He was Shrewpaw, not Deadfoot! Anger surged through him when Dawnstripe left without another word.

_My own mother doesn't think I have what it takes_, he thought with a lash of his tail.

It took the nudge of Talltail to make Deadfoot blink in surprise. He glanced at his brother, suddenly understanding what Talltail had meant when he glared at their mother.

Dawnstripe would pay for what she did to him. He would make sure that she knew what he went through. Never again would Dawnstripe see him as a useless lump of fur lurking in the shadows.


	19. Greater Destiny

**AN: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I'm trying to work on my description and that means I'll be concentrating on shorter chapters and junk like that. Anyways, thanks wildcroconaw, Moonblaze 13, and Nightkill for reviewing!  
><strong>

**WHITECLAW**

**MATE:** UNKNOWN

**MOTHER:** UNKNOWN

**FATHER:** UNKNOWN

**KITS:** UNKNOWN

**GRANDKITS:** UNKNOWN

**GREAT-GRANDKITS:** UNKNOWN

**DESCRIPTION:** DARK GRAY TOM WITH ONE WHITE PAW

**RANK:** WARRIOR

**MENTOR:** LEOPARDSTAR

**APPRENTICE(S):** NONE

**CURRENT STATUS:** STARCLAN

* * *

><p>Yowls of outrage echoed across the gorge. Blood roared in Whiteclaw's ears as his claws tore at the fur of a WindClan apprentice. He knew how to fight- Leopardfur had taught him everything she knew. Her father was one of the greatest legacies of WindClan. Mudfur had been a warrior before he became the medicine cat, and he was the father of Leopardfur.<p>

Now he tried to recall all of those fighting moves as his claws latched on the apprentice's fur.

This battle had been long-waiting. Crookedstar had been keen to take the moors for himself. In fact, RiverClan cats were beginning to learn how to hunt rabbits so that they could make use of the moor. The ThunderClan rats were always trying to make themselves look good. They were the ones who argued that it would do good to bring back WindClan. Crookedstar and Nightpelt had been furious when Bluestar announced that WindClan would come back.

The apprentice continued to scream in agony when his claws dug into his skin. It wasn't until a cat slammed into Whiteclaw that he realized how close he was to killing the apprentice. Fear suddenly gnawed at his belly as he watched blood seep into the ground.

His attacker was Graystripe, the ThunderClan warrior that he saw at a Gathering once. Whiteclaw's lip curled when he realized that Graystripe had stopped him.

Whiteclaw struggled to gain a grip on Graystripe's neck as the long-haired cat battered at his belly. Anger and frustration began to well within him as they rolled closer to the gorge. Graystripe was taking advantage of his anger-he knew that Leopardfur had told him never to let anger get the better of him. Yet for some reason watching Graystripe had only made him worse.

Shock began to spread through Whiteclaw when he realized that the ground had given way. Graystripe's claws reached for his neck, but there was no time. Within the next heartbeat he was spiraling towards the river that roared below.

_StarClan, I'm about to meet you_, he told himself.

His eyes closed as he hit the water. Life began to drain away from him.

"Greetings Whiteclaw." His ears pricked forward when he heard voice reach his ears. A pale gray tom stood in front of him when he opened his eyes. They were standing on a hill surrounded by water. A single willow tree grew on the center of the hill, surprising Whiteclaw when he saw the tom standing behind the tree.

"Are you. . .Hailstar?" he asked when he tried to think of what Leopardfur had told him. She had been alive during the times when Hailstar was still the leader. Apparently she was just a young warrior when that had happened.

"Of course I am, Whiteclaw," the tom replied with a flick of his tail. "Now we must take you to meet my Clanmates."

Hailstar led the way down the hill. Whiteclaw's tail flicked from side to side as he watched the area change around them. It changed from a hill to steep banks that were surrounded by rivers.

Cats of all ages were padding around the banks. Whiteclaw stared at them curiously when he watched them. He looked at Hailstar, but the former leader only shook his head. "This is where you belong now," he told the young warrior. "StarClan have called you, and I suspect you will have a strong place among your ancestors."

Whiteclaw ducked his head in embarrassment when cats began to greet him warmly. This was his destiny. He was meant to guide Leopardfur in the way that Crookedstar would have guided her.


	20. Promise

**AN: Once again, this chapter is shorter than the others. But I finished it, and this story is now complete. I know I said it would be twenty-five, but I changed my mind when I realized how many other stories there were to write. So I apologize for the shortness of the chapter and the book.**

**Anyways, thanks Moonblaze 13, WildCroconaw and Nightkill for your reviews! You all get Sagewhisker plushies!  
><strong>

**SAGEWHISKER**

**MOTHER:** UNKNOWN

**FATHER:** UNKNOWN

**RANK:** MEDICINE CAT

**DESCRIPTION:** FLUFFY WHITE SHE-CAT WITH LONG WHISKERS

**APPRENTICE(S):** YELLOWFANG

**CURRENT STATUS:** STARCLAN

* * *

><p>Darkness swelled among the ranks of pine trees that surrounded a small clearing. Cats huddled together as they listened for the call of their leader. Stars glittered coldly above, as if they already knew that a new member would be joining them soon after. The cats were looking at one another anxiously. Something terrible had happened to their leader. He was dying, and they knew it.<p>

A long-furred she-cat padded out of a den covered in brambles and vines. Her fur was silky white, and her eyes glowed amber in the dim light. The cats looked at her expectedly when she met their gazes. Her head shook, causing her long whiskers to tremble as she did so. There was nothing she could do. Cedarstar was dying, and no herbs could cure the wounds that he'd received. She knew that Raggedpelt would make a good leader when his time came. Yet there was something suspicious about the way he acted. He was constantly at Yellowfang's side. The young warrior had only earned her name a couple of days ago, yet he stayed at her side no matter what.

_I must keep them away_, she thought as cats clustered around her. _Yellowfang will be my apprentice soon, and she knows it_. Dreams had signaled to Yellowfang and Sagewhisker that her time to change destinies was coming. Sagewhisker knew that she needed an apprentice, and Yellowfang had been the perfect choice. _She shares the patience of her mother, Cloudbelly_, she told herself when she spotted the cranky elder stretching her back.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Foxheart had pressed his muzzle forward when Sagewhisker stared at the clearing. His muzzle was longer than most cats, giving him his name. Sagewhisker fought back the urge to hiss at him when he shoved her to the side. "Great StarClan, he's joined them!" Foxheart's gasp echoed across the clearing. By now most of his Clanmates had joined him. Archeye and Hollyflower flanked either side and were staring at the Bramble Den in alarm.

"There was nothing I could do," Sagewhisker replied tensely. "Any herb would have only made him suffer."

It was true. The sickness that Cedarstar caught had made her fur crawl. Any herb she gave him seemed to make him live longer, not make him feel better. She knew that Cedarstar wouldn't have wanted to suffer while he died.

"I'm sorry that he's gone," Blossomwhisker murmured. Her patchy gray fur bristled slightly when Foxheart glared at her. She rarely spoke up, and when she did, it was to make him flinch. They'd once loved each other, but that had been seasons ago. "He was a brave and strong leader."

"He has led this Clan for many seasons," Archeye meowed.

Sagewhisker's thoughts were anywhere but the clearing. She spotted Yellowfang slinking away with Raggedpelt. The two cats had been whispering to each other urgently. Lizardstripe and Flowerpelt had watched them leave, but refused to say a word. Sagewhisker narrowed her eyes.

_I promise that they won't ruin this Clan_, she thought as the sun went down. _I promise to make it stronger than ever_.


	21. The Vow

**AN: For some reason I got the sudden urge to start writing these again. I decided that if I do start writing Forgotten Memories again it will likely be a one-month thing or once a week depending on how popular it gets. So I'm starting off with Crookedstar because he's one of the more interesting characters in the original series. Hope this gets some reviews :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CROOKEDSTAR<strong>

**MATE:** WILLOWBREEZE

**SIBLING(S):** OAKHEART

**FATHER:** SHELLHEART

**MOTHER:** RAINFLOWER

**KIT(S):** SILVERSTREAM, WILLOWKIT, MINNOWKIT

**GRANDKIT(S):** STORMFUR, FEATHERTAIL

**RANK:** LEADER

**MENTOR:** CEDARPELT

**APPRENTICE(S):** SEDGECREEK, STONEFUR

**CURRENT STATUS:** STARCLAN

* * *

><p>He'd made a promise. One day he made a promise to Mapleflower that would lead to his demise.<p>

First he'd lost Willowbreeze, his one true love. When she gave birth to his daughters they all but one died. Silverkit, his beautiful little Silverkit had survived. But Mapleflower ensured that Silverkit was lost to him as well.

When she died giving birth to her kits he lost everything. The promise he made so many seasons ago felt more powerful than ever as he watched the two helpless kits mewl for milk. Mistyfoot had been willing to nurse them alongside her young Reedkit, who was a couple of days older.

That sent a little spark of hope within him. Featherkit and Stormkit, young as they were, would survive at least. He hoped that the promise he made so many seasons ago wouldn't effect them.

"It is destiny that helped them survive," Mudfur had once told him.

Now he understood the meaning of those words as he watched them become apprentices. Featherpaw was showing the promise of becoming like her mother - proud and beautiful. Stormpaw was more like his father. He didn't like Stormpaw because of that. He rejected the young cat as often as he could.

When he died some days after they became apprentices he was told that one of them would join him. Willowbreeze had told him that she wasn't sorry for what Silverstream had done. He chose to accept her words because he loved her more than anything else.

As he sat there beside the pool that foretold prophecies he understood what they had meant when he first joined StarClan. The reflection of a familiar pelt shimmered faintly.

Did he want this to happen to his grandkits? Did they deserve to be punished for an age-old promise? Was Mapleshade even watching them?

He doubted the Dark Forest cat had anything to do with this prophecy. Something told him this was much older, and came from a place StarClan could not reach.

When she joined StarClan Feathertail was able to cross the border into the Tribe Of Endless Hunting. He wasn't sure whether or not he was happy or angry that she chose to spend time with the Tribe's ancestors. Silverstream had gone with her to spend time with Stormfur and Brook Where Small Fish Swims. He hated the Tribe for that.

And yet with all the hate and doubt he felt towards his large family, he knew that they would one day join and forgive him. Silverstream did not hate him. Minnowkit and Willowkit were happy to have their father back. Willowbreeze loved him despite the promises he failed to keep. And he had made a new promise when Leopardstar became leader.

"I will keep RiverClan safe from Mapleshade's treachery," he vowed the day he joined StarClan's rank. "She will not harm another cat in the sleeping world again."


End file.
